


Neve e ossidiana

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gelido cuore [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 16,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP Vegereeza.
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Gelido cuore [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482464
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con: http://testi-canzoni.com/canzone/mostrare/441003/disney/testo-e-traduzione-the-jungle-book-i-wanna-be-like-you/.  
> Sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nA06XDZW1hI; I Wanna Be Like You - JUNGLE BOOK (Disney Jazz cover) Jonathan Young ft. insaneintherain.  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Frieza /Vegeta The jungle book: I wanna be like you  
> Underage sex; Tassidermia delle farfalle

**Collezionista di farfalle**

Vegeta guardò affascinato Freezer disporre le farfalle sul tavolo di ciliegio. Si avvicinò e le fissò, rimase affascinato da una farfalla più grande, con delle ali blu.

“Sei già un intenditore, quella è rara. Vieni, t’insegno” disse Freezer.

Vegeta corrugò la fronte spaziosa.

“Non ho mai fatto niente di simile prima” borbottò.

Freezer gli prese la mano nella propria, Vegeta rabbrividì, era gelida.

“Le tue mani sono perfette. Nonostante siano forti, sanno essere delicate. Lasciati guidare da me e t’insegnerò” spiegò Freezer, facendoselo sedere sulle ginocchia. Entrambi erano accomodati su una grande sedia di acero.

Il ragazzino sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

\- Non capisco cosa sto provando. Un misto di timore ed eccitazione, credo, che si confondono nel mio cuore. Chissà se queste creature avevano un cuore. Probabilmente sì, prima che venissero brutalmente uccise e batteva. Misterioso nel suo provare emozioni.

Ora sono cadaveri stupendi che rimarranno per sempre appesi come monito.

Queste farfalle… Bellissime e morte proprio a causa di questo. Conservate in modo che non si perda mai la gioia che provoca agli occhi. Lo trovo così macabro e affascinante – pensò.

Freezer gli fece prendere uno spillo, la punta aguzza brillava alla luce delle lampade. Posizionò la farfalla sul ripiano che sarebbe stato incorniciato, esattamente al centro.

Nei bordi già erano sistemate alcune farfalle monarca, un paio rosa ed una farfalla tigre.

Freezer gli sussurrò: “Devi stare attento. Un solo passo falso e distruggerai tutto il lavoro. Farai passare la piacevolezza di questo momento”.

L’ago si conficcò nella tavoletta di sughero dietro l’insetto.

\- Dimmi tutti i segreti che ti rendono quello che sei. Non voglio essere un semplice schiavo o un mercenario qualunque. Ai tuoi occhi non voglio rimanere una sciocca scimmia.

Tu sei un uomo ed io solo un ragazzino. Mostrami come si diventa un imperatore! Voglio imparare tutto, anche questo – pensò Vegeta, aveva l’aria deformata dalla concentrazione. I suoi occhi neri brillavano come braci dalle fiamme color ossidiana.

“Bene, così. Sì, lo sapevo che avevi delle mani d’oro” gli soffiò Freezer all’orecchio.

Vegeta rabbrividì di piacere a quei complimenti.

“La penetrazione è tutto. Devi saperlo fare. Andare a fondo e premere, trapassandolo da parte a parte” mormorò Freezer. Leccandogli la guancia.

Vegeta fece scendere fino in fondo l’ago, mentre con la capocchia immobilizzava l’insetto.

“Mi chiedo se tu sia bravo a penetrare solo aghi” mormorò Freezer.

Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi.

“Cos’altro vuoi insegnarmi?” domandò.

\- Non voglio fermarmi alla cima della feccia, voglio eccellere su tutti – pensò, facendo una smorfia con le labbra.

Freezer gli prese la mano nella propria e se la portò all’intimo. Vegeta non cambiò espressione, rimase impassibile mentre vedeva che l’intima davanti di Freezer si apriva. Notò che c’era qualcosa all’interno.

Freezer si portò la mano di Vegeta al bassoventre e ne guidò due dita all’interno. Vegeta iniziò a muoverle con attenzione, stuzzicandolo, scendendo sempre più a fondo.

I gemiti lascivi di Freezer gli arrivavano alle orecchie, Vegeta proseguì, impettito, fino a far uscire il membro di Freezer. Iniziò ad accarezzarlo e fissò di sottecchi l’imperatore abbandonarsi alla sensazione di piacere.

\- Anche questa è un’arma per far abbassare la guardia al nemico – memorizzò.

Freezer gli fece stringere la mano intorno al suo membro, copriva una piccola parte della superficie. Vegeta utilizzò tutte le dita ed iniziò a massaggiarlo anche con l’altra mano.

“Oh sì… benissimo” soffiò Freezer.

\- Mi chiedo se arriverà il giorno in cui vorrai trapassare con uno spillone da parte a parte anche me, ‘cucciolo’ – pensò.


	2. Rosso carbone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jV8q4oEwc0&feature=youtu.be&gclid=CjwKCAiA3uDwBRBFEiwA1VsajGPDPGZTVIPskzuoEr1P8flwPPmtxvLRgoB_2l-ntaeoaCHKpN5U7hoCEnsQAvD_BwE; close to the lights / Tohma Nitohbe feat. 初音ミク / Rei Kirishima.  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Frieza /Vegeta Vegeta è un fotografo di successo che viene stuzzicato dal suo modello preferito, con la pelle bianca come la neve e le labbra rosse come il carbone  
> Au.

Rosso carbone

Freezer rise, mostrando i denti candidi e si passò la mano tra i capelli argentei, facendoli ondeggiare. Erano morbidi e gli ricadevano sul viso pallido e aguzzo.

“Non riesci ancora a trovare il punto migliore da cui fare la foto?” domandò. Accavallò le gambe lisce. “O vuoi vedermi nudo il più a lungo possibile?” lo stuzzicò.

Vegeta grugnì, arrossendo. Aveva il viso nascosto dietro la macchina fotografica digitale.

\- Tra tutti i modelli con cui ho avuto a che fare, lui è il mio preferito. Ha una pelle bianca come neve e nonostante sia molto più grande di età rispetto a me, sembra un ragazzino. Poi è leggermente femmineo, quel tanto che basta per renderlo una bellezza speciale.

In egual modo è quello con cui è più difficile lavorare. Capriccioso e distratto come pochi – pensò.

“Non rispondi? Hai di nuovo perso la lingua? Peccato, perché mi piacerebbe vedertela usare” soffiò Freezer.

Vegeta scattò una foto dall’angolo. Le luci verdi appese al soffitto creavano uno scenario simile a una pioggia di gocce verdi sfocate intorno alla figura minuta del soggetto.

“Se non stai fermo, le foto verranno mosse e dovrò cancellarle. Mi toccherà rifare tutto” ringhiò.

Freezer infilò la mano dentro uno scatolo di metallo, giocherellando con le palline di plastica colorate al suo interno.

“Questo vuol dire che m’inviterai di nuovo nel tuo studio? Non mi dispiace essere da solo con te”. Si stese a pancia in giù sul lettino su cui era steso.

Vegeta si spostò, fotografandolo con dei fasci di luce gialli, rossi e blu appesi alle sue spalle. Si abbinavano alle sferette con cui giocava Freezer.

\- Sa essere serio e professionale, ma mai con me. Penso si diverta a provocarmi.

In fondo siamo diventati amanti prima ancora d’iniziare a lavorare insieme, da quel giorno in cui l’ho incontrato alla torre di Tokyo – pensò.

“Se ti accontento, riusciremo a lavorare in pace?” domandò.

Freezer posò le palline dentro lo scatolo, Vegeta rabbrividì vedendo il suo sguardo intenso.

Freezer si sedette e strinse le gambe al petto.

“Potrei accettare il patto, ma a condizione che tu mi faccia venire qualche altra volta. Potrei essere il tuo modello anche al di fuori di questo lavoro” mormorò.

“Come se non fosse già successo tra una campagna pubblicitaria e l’altra” borbottò Vegeta.

Freezer rise, lo guardò posare la macchina fotografica su uno scaffale e andarsi a sedere accanto a lui.

\- Le sue labbra sono di un rosso particolare: rosso carbone. Ricordo che lo utilizzavo spesso negli anni dell’accademia, quando facevo i ritratti ad olio.

Non avrei mai pensato che avrei visto qualcuno con delle labbra così nel mondo reale. Gli albini sono parecchio rari – pensò Vegeta.

Il calore delle lampade puntate verso quel punto iniziò a farlo sudare.

\- Lui è abituato ai riflettori, io meno. Sono un fotografo di successo, ma non sarei mai in grado di stare dall’altra parte dell’obbiettivo -.

Freezer si sedette sulle sue gambe e lo guardò negli occhi.

\- Trascorre quasi tutte le sue giornate al chiuso, preoccupato per il sole. In fondo per un albino è ancora più difficile rimanere in perfetta forma come modello.

I suoi occhi rossi sono così speciali. Fosse per me mi concentrerei a fotografare soprattutto quelli – pensò Vegeta. Gli palpeggiò i glutei, ascoltando l’altro ridacchiare. – Invece ‘questi’ li terrei per me, ben protetti da occhi indiscreti -.

Freezer lo baciò, intrecciando le loro lingue. Vegeta si sfilò i pantaloni con una mano, mentre con l’altra accarezzava l’amante, sentendolo gelido al tocco.

Freezer gli abbassò i pantaloni, mentre Vegeta gli accarezzava le guance, rigate da una sottile cicatrice.

“Non mi hai ancora detto come ti sei fatto queste” mormorò.

Freezer gli strinse le ginocchia ai fianchi. “L’importante è che non si vedano nelle foto che mi fai, no?” domandò.

Vegeta iniziò ad accarezzarsi il membro con una mano, mentre con l’altra lo penetrò. Lo sentì gemere e si morse le labbra eccitato.

“Lo farei tutto il giorno” esalò Freezer, obbligandolo ad entrare anche col secondo dito.

“Lo so, ninfomane… Ti ricordo che abbiamo… _mnh_ … passato così… _mnahh…_ intere mattine” rispose Vegeta.

\- Cambia sempre discorso. In realtà è grazie anche a quelle cicatrici che è diventato famoso, sembra sempre che stia piangendo, anche se quasi sempre ha un sorriso furbetto o smagliante.

Almeno nelle foto. Quando siamo solo noi ha solo smorfie o espressioni tristi… Quando non vuole solo stuzzicarmi come oggi, ovviamente – rifletté.

Lo penetrò, Freezer si aggrappò alle sue spalle, lasciandosi andare ad una serie di gemiti.

\- Sognava di fare il mangaka. Si dipingeva da solo le tavole dello sfondo. Era un portento.

Come fotografo è bravo, ma lo sa che non lo fa con passione. Vuole solo guadagnare, ma riuscirò a fargli realizzare quel desiderio. Non m’interessa se dovrò affrontare il suo orgoglio, voglio insegnargli ad essere il lato migliore di sé – si ripromise il giovane albino. Si alzò e abbassò, muovendo il bacino, permettendo a Vegeta di entrare sempre più a fondo in lui.


	3. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Frieza /Vegeta Coda sporca di cioccolato

Addiction

Vegeta sentiva lo stomaco gorgogliare. Deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, la sua salivazione era aumentata.

Strinse spasmodicamente i suoi fianchi, espirando dalle narici, con gli occhi arrossati. Tremava, per il freddo ed i suoi occhi erano arrossati, i capelli a fiamma erano sporchi di ragnatele e resi bianchi dalla polvere.

“Hai fame, vero?” domandò Frieza. Si piegò in avanti e ghignò, mostrando i canini candidi e aguzzi.

Vegeta deglutì ancora, la gola gli doleva a furia di farlo. Le sue pupille si dilatarono, mentre Frieza gli mostrava una ciotolina colma di cioccolato liquido. La sostanza era densa, scura, mentre la ciotola era rosso-arancio, di terracotta con raffigurati dei simboli in una lingua aliena e delle figure di donne changelling stilizzate.

Vegeta cercò di sporgersi, ma era bloccato da un collare che lo teneva immobilizzato alla parete. L’odore gli punse le narici e lo fece gorgogliare desideroso. Le caviglie e i polsi erano bloccati da delle catene, tutte legate a un grande anello di metallo che usciva dal pavimento.

“Bene” soffiò Frieza. Intinse la punta della sua coda, che era di un altro colore rispetto al resto, all’interno della ciotola. La roteò, in modo che venisse completamente ricoperta dal cioccolato.

La luce della prigione veniva riflessa dalle sue corna aguzze.

Vegeta sporse le labbra, mentre la saliva scivolava lungo il suo viso, gocciolando oltre il mento. Si leccò le labbra, ansimando.

Frieza gli avvicinò la coda intinta nel cioccolato, Vegeta la prese in bocca ed iniziò a succhiare.

La coda di Frieza s’ingrossò ed un liquido biancastro venne pompato nella bocca del ragazzino.

Vegeta deglutì rumorosamente e continuò a succhiare, sempre più desideroso. La sua espressione divenne persa, dipendente, le sue pupille si dilatarono confondendosi con il resto dell’iride nera.

Frieza gli allontanò la lingua dalla bocca, sentì il più piccolo gemere insoddisfatto e immerse di nuovo la coda nel cioccolato. Ridacchiando gli avvicinò di nuovo la punta della coda alla bocca.

Vegeta mosse le labbra freneticamente, finché non riuscì a riprenderla in bocca e cercò di spingerla più a fondo possibile, fino a stuzzicarsi la gola.

Frieza tornò a pompare la sostanza e con sguardo attento iniziò a fissare il membro del più giovane. Il corpo smagrito del giovinetto era ignudo, sporco di polvere.

Frieza ridacchiò, vedendo che il saiyan si eccitava sempre di più. Non si rizzò soltanto il suo membro, sempre più gonfio e tremante, ma anche la sua coda.

Vegeta deglutiva il più possibile, respirando a fatica. I peli castani della sua coda erano ritti, quest’ultima sembrava a sua volta più gonfia.

Frieza ripeté l’operazione fino a svuotare la ciotola, alla fine si chinò.

Vegeta aveva iniziato a piagnucolare, sollevando il bacino per quanto gli era possibile.

Frieza gli afferrò la coda con la mano, iniziando ad accarezzarla, Vegeta iniziò a gridare tra i gemiti, gli occhi sgranati.

Frieza gli leccò il membro, Vegeta fece un grugnito scimmiesco prolungato, mentre veniva, schizzando sperma bianco tutt’intorno.

Frieza ridacchiò divertito. La sua coda era rimasta un po’ sporca di cioccolato.


	4. DEVOTED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Bebe Rexha - You Can't Stop The Girl (Official Music Lyrics Video); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HO1ldbzfeG0.  
> Col prompt del p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Frieza/Vegeta https://www.deviantart.com/furiza-chan/art/Vegeta-and-frieza-2-299122173

DEVOTED

La luce della cella lampeggiava, tremante, spegnendosi e riaccendendosi continuamente.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, sentendo Freezer che lo teneva fermo con il peso del suo corpo, obbligandolo a muoversi dentro di lui.

Vegeta serrò gli occhi, sporgendo in avanti il bacino, la coda premuta sulle sue labbra e il respiro mozzato. Piegò all’indietro la testa, strofinando i capelli mori sul pavimento lercio della cella, i suoi capelli a fiamma erano disordinati.

Freezer gli graffiò le cosce a sangue, lasciando il segno delle unghie a fondo, nella carne.

Vegeta gorgogliò, serrando gli occhi, aveva delle profonde ferite sul collo e il sangue scivolava fino alle sue spalle. La sua schiena era stata frustata a sangue e alcune ossa gli erano state spezzate.

‘

_Vegeta era uscito da sotto l’acqua della doccia, ancora delle gocce scivolavano sulla pelle abbronzata del suo corpo muscoloso._

_Ancora bagnato, infilò la battle-suit nera che, inumidendosi, aderì più stretta al suo corpo. Si piegò in avanti, afferrando anche la corazza bianca della tuta._

_Si rialzò, s’irrigidì, avvertendo uno spiffero freddo alle sue spalle. La mano di Freezer gli si posò sulla spalla e strinse così forte da fargli scricchiolare le ossa._

_“Lord Freezer…” esalò Vegeta, riconoscendo la coda dell’altro intenta ad accarezzargli la caviglia. Risalì, avvolgendogli la coscia e strinse la carne._

_“L’ultima conquista non mi ha soddisfatto pienamente” gli soffiò Freezer all’orecchio. Gli leccò la faccia e lo guardò rabbrividire._

_L’espressione di Vegeta fu deformata dal terrore, mentre il sudore gli scivolava lungo la guancia._

‘

Vegeta aveva delle corde che gli tenevano immobilizzato il corpo, le braccia legate dietro la schiena, il collo stretto, le gambe aperte piegate all’indietro all’altezza delle ginocchia e i piedi legati insieme.

Anche il suo membro era stato bloccato dalle corde, in modo che rimanesse ritto.

Freezer gemeva di piacere, dimenandosi, arcuando il suo corpo, venendo colto da irrefrenabili spasmi di piacere. Il suo membro retrattile fremeva.

\- Ti voglio dentro di me. Ti voglio! – pensò. Gli morse una spalla sentendo il sapore del sangue e rise di piacere. – Mio, in tutti i sensi. Un prigioniero che deve offrirmi tutto ciò che voglio, quando lo desiderio. Che non smetterò mai di forgiare seguendo i miei desideri -.

Vegeta boccheggiò, rivoli di saliva colavano copiosi dalla sua bocca, scivolando a terra.

\- È come se ovunque tu fossi sempre dietro di me. Non mi lasciassi mai. Avessi carpato le mie ali e m’impedissi di volare da solo.

Sento i tuoi occhi in ogni momento. Per quanto io provi a scappare, a ritrovare la mia libertà, mi ritrovo sempre qui – pensò. Digrignò i denti. – Però non mi fermerai! Non mi spezzerai!

Prenditi quello che vuoi, divoravi, arriverà il giorno in cui ti sbranerò io! – promise. Le sensazioni di umiliazione crescevano man mano che il piacere prendeva possesso del suo corpo, facendo rizzare i suoi peli umidi di sudore.

La stretta della coda sulla sua bocca era tale che le sue labbra si erano spaccate e sanguinavano copiosamente.

Vegeta fu costretto a deglutire il proprio sangue, era bollente e metallico.

“Sento la tua devozione… sta crescendo in te… come un veleno” gli sibilò Freezer all’orecchio, tra gli ansiti.


	5. Ultimo omaggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV second person.  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Frieza /Vegeta "Mi piace stringerti. Hai un corpo piccolo e morbido" gli sussurrava Vegeta mentre gli abbracciava il petto  
> Nota: AU

Ultimo omaggio

Frieza è da solo, sul suo letto. Su quello che un tempo era il ‘loro’ letto. In una mano tiene la fotografia di Vegeta. Quest’ultimo odiava essere immortalato, ma in quella sembra avere l’ombra di un sorriso sul volto.

Tra tutte le fotografie è quella che gli rende più giustizia, fa vedere uno scorcio della sua umanità, della sua giovinezza, dietro il suo perenne broncio, dietro l’armatura spirituale che si era costruito.

Da quando se n’è andato, i sorrisi di Frieza si sono spenti tutti.

"Mi piace stringerti. Hai un corpo piccolo e morbido" gli sussurrava Vegeta mentre gli abbracciava il petto.

Frieza sente ancora quelle braccia stringerlo, se si concentra. Come se il fantasma del compagno fosse ancora accanto a lui. Lo può addirittura sentire prenderlo in giro e per quello trattiene le lacrime.

Non si mostrerà debole, nonostante la solitudine. Anche se i sensi di colpa lo divorano. Dilaniano la sua anima come dei coyote farebbero con la sua carne.

Durante gli anni dell’esercito ne ha visti parecchi di coyote. Era stato di leva nel deserto. Vegeta avrebbe pagato, ma a lui, tanti anni dopo, è toccato un altro conflitto e i terribili territori dell’Alaska.

C’è dell’ironia in questo, visto che Frieza non ha paura di un po’ di freddo e Vegeta amava il caldo.

Frieza sa che se le cose fossero andate diversamente, che se non avesse commesso degli errori, Vegeta sarebbe davvero al suo fianco.

Tutto questo è colpa sua, non riesce a smettere di ripeterselo. In un certo senso è come se Vegeta lo avesse ucciso lui.

L’ennesimo litigio, non avevano mai fatto altro. Si rispondevano male, arrivavano anche ad alzarsi le mani. Non una coppia ideale, forse, ma finivano sempre a letto insieme. Quello era il modo particolare di fare pace.

Frieza posa la fotografia, la fissa così a lungo da farsi male agli occhi. Li chiude immediatamente e così riesce a immaginarsi Vegeta. Ondeggiava avanti e indietro, immaginandolo baciargli il collo, scendere lungo la sua spina dorsale, ben visibile sotto la pelle pallida.

Riesce realmente ad eccitarsi, nella sua mente quei baci sono reali, si arcua all’indietro, fremendo. Si prende il membro tra le mani e si dà appagamento da solo, muove velocemente le dita.

Nella sua testa è Vegeta a farlo, lì con lui. Come se fosse uscito dalla fotografia, per godersi uno degli attimi che tanto agognava.

Quel dannato giorno non avrebbero dovuto gridarsi contro in macchina. Non ricordava nemmeno il motivo, una cena di lavoro forse. Erano nervosi perché l’aria condizionata non andava o perché volevano ascoltare due stazioni radio diverse?

Non lo sa neanche più. Sa solo che non si sono accorti in tempo della macchina che andava contromano, è stato un frontale inevitabile.

Frieza raggiunge l’apice e viene. Quelle gocce bianche sono la cosa più simile che ha versato da quando c’è stato il funerale.

Tutti gli onori, Vegeta era pur sempre un soldato, anche se non è caduto in battaglia. Sono stati attenti, nessuno ha mai scoperto che stavano insieme.

Sia mai che un valido soldato sia omosessuale. La società non lo accetterebbe. Come giudicherebbe riprovevole e stomachevole il modo personale di omaggiare quell’assenza da parte di Frieza.

Frieza si abbandona sul letto, esausto, le gambe socchiuse, mentre torna a guardare la fotografia. Rimane lì, immobile, la pelle bollente per l’eccitazione sente ben presto freddo.

Frieza rabbrividisce, gli occhi spenti, ma non distoglie lo sguardo, batte le palpebre il meno possibile.

Non si capacità perché quel giorno non sia morto in macchina anche lui.


	6. Disegni tribali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqWRaAF6_WY; Foo Fighters - My Hero (Official Music Video).  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Frieza/Vegeta Rosso sangue

Disegni tribali

I pallidi teschi erano ammassati tutt’intorno a loro, Vegeta vi affondava fino alle ginocchia.

Erano allungati e levigati, alcuni dipinti, le orbite erano profonde e oscure, il principe dei saiyan aveva difficoltà a camminarci e rischiava d’inciampare ripetutamente. Si teneva ritto allargando le braccia, avanzava alzando le gambe il più possibile.

Freezer era seduto su un trono al centro della sala.

“Vedi, per sterminare un intero pianeta, non c’è veramente bisogno di un esercito da conquista. Io prediligo i mercenari e la battaglia, per dare al popolo la possibilità di difendersi.

Una nobile morte è già una vittoria” spiegò.

Vegeta dimenò furiosamente la coda dalla peluria castana.

“Cosa basterebbe?” domandò.

\- Probabilmente un suo colpo. Ho visto distruggere pianeti solo con l’energia sprigionata dai suoi occhi. Però non credo faccia riferimento a quello.

Se il mondo esplode, non si può rivendere – pensò, stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

Freezer rispose con tono affabile: “Basta una macchina terraformante, come quelle che inventavano gli antichi demoni namecciani o gli elfi”. Teneva la schiena appoggiata su un alto sedile, su cui troneggiava un teschio completamente dipinto d’oro.

“Terraformante?” domandò Vegeta. Cadde carponi, ansimando esausto.

Si sfilò gli stivali e li lanciò via, proseguendo gattonando, cercando di arrampicarsi sui teschi, che cozzavano tra loro, rotolando.

“Cambia l’atmosfera e la terra del pianeta stesso” spiegò Freezer. Aveva una ciotola colma di sangue appoggiata sulle ginocchia, v’intingeva un pennino e lo utilizzava per decorare uno scheletro che teneva in mano.

Guardò Vegeta sfilarsi i vestiti, per riuscire a muoversi più agevolmente, attese che lo raggiungesse e lo afferrò per una caviglia, sollevandolo a testa in giù.

Vegeta rabbrividì, guardando i suoi occhi.

\- I suoi occhi sono rossi come il sangue, come se avessero assorbito quello di tutte le sue vittime – pensò.

Freezer posò a terra il teschio e si mise lui sulle gambe, utilizzò lo stesso pennino per lasciare dei segni sul corpo del giovinetto.

Vegeta rabbrividì, sentendo il metallo gelido scivolargli sulla pelle, le gocce di sangue si asciugavano rapidamente, lasciandogli dei ghirigori sulla pelle. Deglutì, arrossendo, mentre il pennino passava a lasciargli dei segni sull’interno della gamba.

Freezer lo fece risalire fino al suo petto e gli punzecchiò i capezzoli con il metallo, facendolo gemere.

Con la propria coda candida si massaggiò il bassoventre, eccitandosi abbastanza da far fuoriuscire il membro retrattile. Vegeta lo sentì premere contro di lui, chiuse gli occhi e serrò le labbra. Il tiranno aveva iniziato a dipingergli anche il membro.

Freezer intinse l’indice nel sangue e glielo premette sulla fronte, dando vita ad una macchia rossa.

Vegeta si strinse alla sua gamba con entrambe le mani, mentre il tiranno entrava dentro di lui. Si mosse con spinte secche, sollevando la ciotola con la coda in modo che il contenuto non si rovesciasse.

Vegeta sentì il più grande che forzava le sue labbra con il pennino, lo prese in bocca ed iniziò a succhiarlo, per soffocare i propri gemiti. Teneva gli occhi chiusi con così tanta forza che gli dolevano.

Freezer continuò a prenderlo fino a venire, riversandosi in lui.

Vegeta gridò, lasciando cadere il pennino e si abbandonò contro di lui.

\- Una nobile morte è già una vittoria – si ripeté.


	7. Il principe degli elfi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGS4G93Q0GI; (Dark Orchestral Violin) - Time Will Catch Me First -.  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Frieza /Vegeta Concubino elfo dell'imperatore  
> Fantasy!AU

Il principe degli elfi

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e alzò le braccia sopra la testa, danzando sul posto, la sua intimità s’intravedeva sotto una stuoia semi-trasparente. Alzò una gamba e gettò indietro la testa, la punta aguzze delle sue orecchie sfiorava i suoi capelli a fiamma.

‘

_La regina aveva i capelli legati in una lunga treccia mora, che le ricadeva sulla spalla. Era in piedi sul davanzale della finestra._

_Il piccolo Vegeta la fissava, mentre la sua guardia del corpo lo faceva accomodare sul cavallo._

_La sovrana aveva il vestito sporco del sangue che sgorgava dalla sua ferita. Aprì le gambe e saltò, Vegeta s’irrigidì, sgranando gli occhi._

_Bardack gli coprì gli occhi e spronò il cavallo, mentre la sovrana si sfracellava al suolo._

_‘_

Vegeta si portò una mano al fianco e allungò l’altro davanti a sé, girando su se stesso.

\- Dovrei essere re ed invece sono uno schiavo. Solo uno dei tanti concubini dovuti alle conquiste del mio signore – pensò. Balzò, allargando le gambe, lasciando scoperto il suo intimo per qualche attimo. La stoffa scivolava sui suoi glutei, lasciandogli ignudi diverse volte.

‘

_La torre nera del castello bruciava, mentre le case venivano arse. Bardack cadde da cavallo, una freccia conficcata nella sua gola._

_Il piccolo elfo gridò, aggrappandosi alle redini del cavallo. L’animale continuò a correre, una freccia cadde vicino alla sua zampa._

_L’animale s’imbizzarrì e disarcionò il piccolo guerriero._

_Vegeta gridò, il suo urlo fece esplodere l’arciere che stava galoppando verso di lui._

_“Fermi, quel ragazzo ha un potere raro. Portatelo da me!”. La voce del re conquistatore risuonò. Vegeta alzò lo sguardo nella sua direzione, vedendo i suoi occhi vermigli brillare._

_‘_

Gli occhi rosso sangue del tiranno divoravano con gli occhi l’elfo intento a danzare.

\- Teme e agogna il mio potere. Aspettando il giorno in cui mi trasformerò in un’arma, ma io so che non è questo il mio destino.

Mio padre, prima di partire per la guerra in cui sarebbe morto, mi disse di aspettare un eroe. Accanto a lui spazzeremo via il regno di terrore che mi tiene prigioniero e riavrò la mia libertà.

L’antica leggenda non mi deluderà – pensò Vegeta.

Balzò e fece agilmente una capriola in aria, sfiorando con la punta dei piedi il soffitto. Congiunse le mani sopra la testa a coppa, muovendo il bacino.

L’imperatore lo guardò muovere il ventre e si leccò le labbra, sfiorando i canini bianchi e aguzzi. Gli avvolse i fianchi con la coda e lo trasse a sé, lo issò facendoselo sedere sulle gambe.

Vegeta mugolò, guardandolo con gli occhi socchiusi.

Frieza lo afferrò i capelli e lo baciò.

\- L’unico albino nato nel popolo dei rettili da secoli. Il sovrano più potente e terribile – pensò Vegeta. Rabbrividì, mentre la coda di Frieza gli stuzzicava l’intimò.

Il corpo di Frieza era formato da scaglie candide che graffiarono la pelle di Vegeta, il principe elfico tremava. Fu scosso da una serie di spasmi, mentre sentiva l’eccitazione salire, tradendo la sua volontà.

Frieza gli spalancò le gambe ed, eccitato, lo penetrò con un colpo secco.

Vegeta gridò, arcuandosi, mentre l’altro si muoveva dentro di lui.

‘

_Vegeta iniziò a gridare, le finestre della prigione e il calice in mano al tiranno esplosero._

_L’imperatore sgranò gli occhi, rabbrividendo eccitato._

_“Più forte, sì! Ancora più forte!” gridò._

_Vegeta cadde carponi, il pesante collare gli stringeva la gola. I suoi occhi divennero bianchi, mentre il flaccido torturatore Dodoria veniva smembrato._

_’_

Vegeta tremava, mentre Frieza lo teneva stretto a sé, lo mordeva con i lunghi denti aguzzi, lasciandogli i segni sulla pelle. Le orecchie aguzze dell’elfo tremavano, mentre il ragazzo si ritrovava ad ansimare e gorgogliare.

\- Prima o poi il tuo orgoglio si spezzerà, animaletto… Quel giorno mi aiuterai a conquistare ogni cosa, principino – pensò Frieza. Continuò a stuzzicargli l’intimo con la coda, fino a farlo venire, mentre si muoveva brutalmente dentro di lui, arrivando a fargli scricchiolare le ossa.


	8. Per volere di Whis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Stratovarius - Hunting High And Low; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2l8KtdQ7Ek.  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Frieza/Vegeta https://www.pinterest.it/pin/705235622883296583/

Per volere di Whis

Vegeta si piegò in avanti, facendo una smorfia concentrata, mentre le sue dita affondavano nella pasta per la pizza. Le muoveva con decisione, utilizzava la farina per evitare gli rimanesse attaccata alle dita. Si leccò le labbra e corrugò la fronte spaziosa, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolava esattamente al centro di questa.

Iniziò a dare all’impasto una forma piatta, pur mantenendo quella circolare. Muovendo abilmente le mani la lanciò e continuò a lavorarla, fino a creare la forma della pizza.

Con un mestolo e movimenti sapiente vi mise la salsa, già mischiata con origano ed olio. Utilizzò una pala di legno per metterla dentro il forno.

Indietreggiò, ansimando e passò a tagliare la mozzarella. Si lasciò cadere pesantemente su una sedia a gambe aperte.

Il suo corpo muscoloso e in tensione, era umido sotto la battle-suit. Il grembiule che indossava, legato alla sua vita, gli stringeva i fianchi.

Freezer lo raggiunse, muovendo la coda.

“Lo stai prendendo sul serio questo allenamento” soffiò. Si piegò in avanti, posando le mani sui fianchi. “Lo sai che ti sta rendendo una vera donna di casa?” domandò.

Vegeta rabbrividì, sentendo la coda del changelling scivolargli sotto il grembiule rosa, decorato da un merletto di pizzo.

Freezer gli solleticò il membro, eccitandolo fino a gonfiarglielo nonostante la stoffa dei pantaloni.

“Lavi, cucini, pulisci, spazzi e spolveri. Tu che sei sempre stato così disordinato da dimenticarti anche le cose più basilari” soffiò, leccandosi le labbra. “Oh, dimenticavo che rifai anche i letti e metti in ordine il bucato”.

Vegeta si alzò in piedi, uscì la pizza, vi aggiunse la mozzarella, gocciolante candido latte. Rimise la pizza nel forno, avvertiva il calore sulla pelle a stare vicino al fuoco.

“In realtà molte di queste cose…” sussurrò Vegeta.

Freezer gli andò alle spalle, mettendosi esattamente dietro di lui, silenziosamente.

“… ho iniziato a farle per fatti miei in questi anni. La mia donna non sa occuparsi della casa. Avrei finito per morire avvelenato”. Concluse Vegeta, con tono piccato. Guardò fisso la pizza con gli occhi color ossidiana che brillavano.

Aspettò fosse ben cotta, con i bordi alti croccanti e leggermente anneriti. La uscì e la posizionò in un piatto.

Inspirò, oltre al fumo, dalla pietanza si alzava un buon profumo.

Il principe dei saiyan si congratulò con se stesso. “Billsama non cancellerà la Terra nemmeno per oggi. Ho fatto un buon lavoro”.

Freezer lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo trascinò indietro, Vegeta si dimenò.

“Che diamine fai?!” si lamentò.

Vegeta si ritrovò a novanta, mentre Freezer lo bloccava in quella posizione, premendogli il petto contro la schiena. I suoi polsi furono bloccati dalla coda del changelling sopra la sua testa.

Freezer gli abbassò i pantaloni e i boxer, accarezzandogli il membro. Quest’ultimo si gonfiò, sollevandosi, alzando anche il grembiule rosa.

“Ti trovo eccitante così efficiente” sussurrò Freezer. Con l’altra mano gli tappò la bocca, ascoltandolo mugolare.

Vegeta sentì lo stomaco gorgogliare, sollecitato dal profumo che gli pungeva le narici. Quella sensazione si mischiò a quella di eccitazione provocata dai massaggi di Freezer.

Freezer lo penetrò con un colpo secco, gl’impedì di cadere in ginocchio e di urlare, continuandolo a prendere con delle spinte sempre più forti.

“Sai come mai posso stare qui?” gli domandò all’orecchio.

Vegeta respirava rumorosamente dalle narici, con gli occhi socchiusi e liquidi. Riuscì solamente a mugolare, le labbra sempre bloccate dalle dita dorate del changelling.

Freezer gli disse ancora: “Whis è lì, che ci guarda. Lui non vedeva l’ora che io ti prendessi come amante”, senza allontanarsi dal suo orecchio.

Vegeta riuscì a scorgere i piedi di Whis, nonostante vedesse sfocato e la parte finale del suo bastone.

\- Angeli e dei decidono della vita di noi mortali come meglio credono. La libertà che ho guadagnato, sembra sempre più un’illusione – pensò. Si ritrovò a muovere il bacino, spronato dalle spinte sempre più forti di Freezer, venne, sporcando di sperma il proprio grembiule bianco.

Vegeta notò che Whis stava portando via la pizza.

\- Almeno Billsama non la mangerà fredda – pensò.

Freezer lo continuò a prendere finché non venne a sua volta, uscì di lui di scatto e lo lasciò andare.

Vegeta cadde carponi, ingoiando rumorosamente aria.

Freezer si leccò le dita, sporche della saliva del saiyan, guardandolo crollare steso a faccia in giù sul terreno.


	9. Ultimo desiderio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cs16gYQzcf0; Stratovarius - Anthem Of The World.  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Frieza/Vegeta Durante il torneo del potere, nascosti in una caverna.  
> Dub-con.

Ultimo desiderio

Vegeta fu raggiunto da un colpo energetico alla spalla, si tenne il braccio da cui iniziava a colare del sangue. Balzò e con un calcio atterrò l’avversario.

“Vola via” ordinò a Cabba.

L’allievo annuì e spiccò il volo, Vegeta controllò che si fosse allontanato con la coda dell’occhio. Alzò il braccio sopra la testa e fece cadere una pioggia di onde dorate. Travolse ogni guerriero e roccia intorno a lui, dando vita a un gigantesco polverone.

Freezer scattò, lo colpì alle spalle con un colpo al collo. Vegeta ricadde incosciente all’indietro con un mugolio, Freezer gli mise una mano sulla bocca e lo teletrasportò via.

Lo portò con sé fino all’apertura di una caverna che si era aperta a seguito delle esplosioni. Si guardò intorno guardino e lo condusse dentro, fece franare l’entrata con un colpo di coda.

Portò Vegeta fino a una conca nel terreno della roccia. La caverna era umida e dal soffitto cadeva incessantemente un po’ di polvere.

Dall’esterno provenivano le urla e i botti dovuti al proseguire della Battle royal.

\- Se devo scomparire, voglio almeno prima possedere ciò che mi appartiene di diritto – pensò Freezer. Spogliò Vegeta, ancora incosciente. Ne approfittò per leccargli avidamente le dita, per graffiargli l’addome, ricoprirlo di morsi. Gli passò voluttuosamente le mani tra i capelli neri a fiamma.

\- Mi è mancato così tanto averti. Dannazione, l’inferno era stare lontano da te -. Gli mordicchiò un capezzolo, succhiandolo.

Si staccò, riprendendo fiato, mentre il saiyan iniziava risvegliarsi, confuso.

“Che diamine è successo?” biascicò Vegeta, vedeva sfocato e gli doleva la testa. Si portò una mano al capo e cercò di alzarsi in piedi, si ritrovò bloccato a terra. “ _Com_ … _mnh_ …”.

Freezer lo baciò con foga, immobilizzandolo a terra. La sua pelle dorata scottava a contatto con quella abbronzata del principe dei saiyan.

Vegeta gemette, serrando gli occhi. Il suo corpo, ignudo e formicolante, aderiva ad una superficie fredda. Sentiva le mani di Freezer accarezzarlo, la coda intorno

Freezer gli forzò sia le labbra che i denti, baciandolo in modo invasivo con la lingua.

Vegeta non riusciva a parlare, solo a mugolare e gemere. Tentò di liberarsi, Freezer gli accarezzò il moncherino della coda.

Vegeta si abbandonò con dei gorgoglii di piacere, assunse un’espressione desiderosa, mentre socchiudeva le gambe.

Freezer continuò ad accarezzargli ciò che rimaneva della coda, eccitandolo così tanto da fargli dimenare febbricitante i glutei. Con l’altra mano gli accarezzò il ventre, rilassandolo, continuando a baciarlo.

\- Devo sbrigarmi. O i suoi amichetti si accorgeranno che è scomparso. Non voglio che quell’idiota di Goku c’interrompa – pensò. Gli leccò il collo e glielo mordicchiò.

Gli eccitò il membro masturbandolo con la punta della propria coda, fino a farlo venire. Lo penetrò, muovendosi dentro di lui e gli tappò la bocca con la coda. Continuò a tenerlo bloccato con il proprio corpo.

Vegeta si ritrovò ad andargli incontro con il bacino, Freezer gli accarezzò il moncherino della coda sopra i glutei con entrambe le mani.

Vegeta succhiava la coda per non gridare di piacere, dimenandosi furiosamente-

\- Di più! Di più! Di più! Ne voglio di più! – pensava ossessivamente, lasciando che gli assalti di Freezer si facessero sempre più profondi.

Lo sperma di Freezer lo invase, era bollente, e gli scivolò lungo le cosce, gocciolando a terra.

\- Sei troppo orgoglioso per raccontare agli altri cosa ti è successo e i tuoi vestiti sono intatti. Ti basterà rivestirti e tornare a combattere – pensò Freezer, mordendogli il labbro inferiore a sangue.


	10. Amanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirandomi a questa immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/deadlychestnut/art/Universe-F-Chapter-2-Page-7-189388841; Universe F Chapter 2 - Page 7 by DeadlyChestnut.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMe-FMFkZNE; Nightstep - Arthur || Moilatch.  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Frieza/Vegeta Post-Broly. Stesi nudi sul giaccone verde di Vegeta, tra i ghiacci.

Amanti

Gli alti ghiacciai sovrastavano le figure dei due amanti, che si riflettevano nei lastroni azzurri tutt’intorno. Spiccavano sullo scenario innevato, in contrasto netto con il manto candido sotto di loro.

Freezer si rotolava sul giaccone verde di Vegeta, accanto al principe dei saiyan completamente ignudo. Socchiuse gli occhi e, ridacchiando, gli leccò la spalla.

“Oggi abbiamo combattuto insieme come ai vecchi tempi” soffiò, accarezzandogli il petto.

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio moro.

“… Tu hai ucciso un innocente della mia razza, come ai vecchi tempi. Paragas aveva sofferto anche troppo, non avresti dovuto farlo” disse secco.

Freezer lo baciò.

“Musone. Potete sempre resuscitarlo con le sfere del drago” brontolò, stuzzicandogli un capezzolo con la mano. Gli mordicchiò il collo. “Ammettilo, sei felice della sfida che ti ho portato.

Ho fatto esplodere al massimo la potenza del nemico più potente dell’intero universo”.

“ _Umphf”_ borbottò Vegeta, espirando dalle narici.

\- Mi conosce troppo bene.

Questa battaglia mi ha permesso di affrontare e superare i demoni del mio passato. Ora mi sento più… tranquillo? Come se fossi libero da un peso. Le colpe di mio padre non mi schiacciano più.

Kakaroth, poi, si è finalmente deciso a riconoscere il suo essere un saiyan.

Peccato che ora mi ritrovi con due sudditi completamente imbecilli ed ebeti, invece che uno – pensò.

Freezer rotolò e gli si mise di sopra.

“Ricordi quando mi regalavi i teschi? Li pulivi per me e me ne facevi dono” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Vegeta gli strinse i fianchi con un braccio e gli morse il labbro inferiore.

“Ricordo che ti ci rotolavi, stringendoli come dei tesori. Mi facevi sentire importante” soffiò.

\- Non avrei mai pensato che Freezer sarebbe rimasto un amante. Pensavo avrebbe distrutto la mia intera vita o che io avrei inficiato la sua.

Invece sono diventati due mondi paralleli che si sfiorano, s’incontrano, ma senza collidere, ma solo intrecciandosi – pensò.

“Quando vuoi puoi venire sulla mia navicella. Nel mio esercito c’è sempre spazio per te.

Ho tutta l’intenzione di farti sentire ancora importante” mormorò Freezer. Gli avvolse i fianchi con la coda, facendogli alzare il ventre. Con una mano gli afferrò il membro con decisione, accarezzandoglielo, mentre con l’altra mano si preparava.

Vegeta gli afferrò la mano, allontanandogliela dai glutei e lo penetrò direttamente, muovendosi in modo deciso.

Freezer rabbrividì di piacere, arcuandosi, mentre l’altro andava sempre più a fondo. Sentì l’amante ansimare e si ritrovò a gemere, deliziato.

Il fiato di tutti e due si condensava davanti ai loro visi.

\- Lui odia il freddo, lo rende più vulnerabile. È nato in un deserto, sotto due soli. Eppure io so come riscaldarlo.

L’ho rafforzato, fatto ardere come una fiamma nel mio letto, anche quando eravamo nello spazio siderale – pensò Freezer.

Lo fece scivolare fuori da sé e gattonò al suo fianco, mordicchiandolo.

Vegeta venne, sporcando la stoffa verde, con un lungo gemito. Si sporse e morse Freezer a sangue, anche i denti del changelling affondavano nella sua pelle abbronzata, segnata da numerose cicatrici.

Freezer gli aveva stretto i fianchi con la coda così forte da lasciargli un segno rossastro.

Vegeta serrò gli occhi.

\- Mi sento così soddisfatto qui, con lui, dopo una battaglia così incredibile.

Mi chiedo solo dove sia finito Kakaroth – pensò.


	11. Danza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirandomi a questa immagine: Sketchpile a la Chestnut by DeadlyChestnut; https://www.deviantart.com/deadlychestnut/art/Sketchpile-a-la-Chestnut-180276480.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=coRNrFz0tjc; Celtic Music - Harbinger of Spring.  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Frieza/Vegeta Labbra morse a sangue.

Danza

“Un principe non può non saper danzare” disse Freezer. Afferrò una mano di Vegeta e gliela sollevò, mentre gli portava l’altra mano alla vita.

“Passo, passo, giro” ordinò.

Vegeta obbedì, sentiva la stretta di Freezer.

\- Fino a qualche anno fa era molto più alto di me, adesso lo supero di quasi due teste e sto ancora crescendo.

Un po’ mi fa impressione. Da bambino non immaginavo fosse così minuto – pensò.

“Passo, passo, giro”. Proseguì Freezer.

Vegeta seguiva la musica e gli ordini impartiti dal tiranno.

“Passo, passo, passo ed ora giro. Di nuovo! Passo, passo, passo ed ora giro”. Proseguì Freezer.

La melodia risuonava per la stanza, si potevano riconoscere un flauto e un clavicembalo.

Freezer si mise davanti a Vegeta, lo trasse a sé, ed iniziò a ballare con lui, guidando.

Vegeta si ritrovò a fissare il suo viso, mentre lo seguiva, lasciandosi guidare.

“Non ti distrarre. Devi imparare guardandomi, adesso. Non posso ripetertelo in eterno” ordinò Freezer.

Vegeta rispose: “Non mi sfuggirà nessuno dei vostri movimenti, ve lo assicuro”.

Freezer lo faceva volteggiare, muovendo lentamente i piedi, in modo che l’altro potesse imitarlo.

Vegeta divorava la sua bocca con gli occhi.

\- Non riesco a distogliere l’attenzione dalle sue labbra. Non mi ero mai accorto che fossero così… perfette.

Sono morbide e lisce, idratate. Probabilmente il rossetto che usa è un prodotto che le mantiene anche fresche. Tutto in lui è curato, dalla pelle al trucco intorno ai suoi occhi.

Mi chiedo che sapore abbiano. Sì, perché sono sicuro abbiano un gusto delizioso, tutto loro – pensava.

Freezer si fermò e Vegeta lo guardò con aria confusa.

“Ora guida tu” disse secco, con una smorfia sul viso.

Il principe dei saiyan annuì ed iniziò a danzare, attento ad ogni movimento, i suoi occhi, però, non si distoglievano dal labbro piegato storto del changelling.

Una cometa passò fuori dall’oblò.

Freezer muoveva la coda a tempo di musica, controllando che i movimenti del più giovane fossero impeccabili, schioccando la lingua quando era troppo lento e battendo la coda quando era troppo frettoloso.

Si fermarono mentre le ultime note della musica si spegnevano.

Vegeta aveva il respiro irregolare ed era accaldato.

“Ottimo. Domani ripeteremo tutto da capo” disse secco Freezer.

Vegeta gli domandò: “Ora non avete più tempo da dedicarmi?”.

Freezer assottigliò gli occhi.

“Giusto qualche minuto. Hai dei dubbi?” domandò secco.

Vegeta si piegò in avanti e gli morse il labbro, fino a sentire il sapore dolciastro del sangue.

\- Non resistevo più – pensò.

“Volevo solo questo” esalò.

Freezer ghignò e con una spazzata della sua coda lo fece cadere malamente su un fianco, s’inginocchiò sentendolo gemere.

“Un gesto come questo si paga. Ho intenzione di prendermi tutto l’appagamento che voglio da te, per farti ripagare ogni singola goccia di sangue che ti sei preso da me” soffiò.

Vegeta rabbrividì di piacere, la sua eccitazione aumentava a dismisura sempre di più mentre Freezer lo spogliava.

Gemette frustrato per il desiderio impellente e si stese a faccia in su, Freezer si mise seduto su di lui. Gli strinse il membro nella coda, facendolo quasi gridare, accarezzandoglielo.

Gli afferrò i glutei con entrambe le mani e con le ginocchia gli aprì le gambe, lo penetrò con un colpo secco.

“Mnh… aaah…” gorgogliò Vegeta, mentre la sua bocca s’impastava per la saliva.

\- Per le sue labbra, per il sapore dolciastro di quel sangue, ne valeva la pena – pensò, continuando a gemere.

Freezer rise muovendosi dentro di lui.  
\- Persino adesso i suoi movimenti sono sinuosi, come quelli di una danza. Ho intenzione di imparare ‘a ballare’ come lui anche in questi momenti – pensò Vegeta. Nonostante le sue pupille fossero dilatate per il piacere, fissava il tiranno con i suoi occhi color ossidiana, imparandone velocità e gestualità.

\- Farò mio tutto quello che puoi insegnarmi – si ripromise, mentre grida e gemiti gli sfuggivano sempre più forti dalle labbra.


	12. Non puoi prendermi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAGON BALL Frieza/Vegeta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ld6NOWWj7e4  
> Song-fic su: Spirit - You Can't Take Me. Non-con.

Non puoi prendermi

Vegeta si dimenò, Ginew rideva guardandolo in ginocchio ai suoi piedi.

Il principe dei saiyan gridò, il corpo ignudo stretto da delle corde di energia che gli graffiavano la pelle. In controluce s’intravedevano i fili di Zangya, che gli teneva bloccato il membro sollevato verso l’alto.

Le risate degli altri mercenari, su cui risaltava quella di Guldo, rimbombavano nelle orecchie di Vegeta.

Dodoria afferrò il ragazzo per i capelli a fiamma e gli sollevò la testa.

\- Non posso fermarmi adesso. Se smetto di combattere, mi travolgeranno. Però mi sento sempre peggio, più debole e umiliato – pensò Vegeta, trattenendo le lacrime.

Zarbon si coprì la bocca con una mano, per trattenere le risa più forti. Lo raggiunse, si sfilò lo stivaletto e col piede nudo gli sfiorò il gluteo nudo.

Una corda passava attraverso le gambe di Vegeta, arrossandogli i glutei e spalancandoglieli.

\- Devo combattere almeno quest’altra battaglia, almeno per quest’altra notte – si disse Vegeta. Incrementò la sua aura al massimo, spezzò i fili e saltò, raggiungendo Ginew con una testata.

Saltò di lato, rischiando di travolgere Jeet che fu salvato da Butter e la sua supervelocità.

Vegeta rotolò, schivando i colpi energetici di Dodoria e Zarbon. Riuscì a spezzare i lacci di energia e il collare, dello stesso materiale dorato, che gli stringeva il collo.

Fu raggiunto da un calcio di Rekoome, che lo spedì indietro, e piegato in due da un pugno di Bojack.

Fu afferrato da dietro da Ginew, che ringhiava indolenzito. Sentì le sue ossa scricchiolare e gli mancò l’aria, mentre la stretta diventava sempre più forte. Un braccio di Ginew stretto intorno al bacino, l’altro intorno al collo.

Scalciò, evitando le mani di Zarbon e il figlio di Bojack che lo accarezzava.

Boccheggiò, cercando d’ingoiare aria, il viso bluastro.

\- Riuscirò a scappare! Arriverà una notte in cui correrò via da tutto questo! Sì, fuggirò! -.

Incrementò l’aura abbastanza da farli volare tutti via. I diversi occupanti del corridoio andarono a sbattere contro le pareti di metallo, creando dei solchi.

Vegeta cercò di gattonare via.

“Scappa!” gridò Kyui.

Vegeta riuscì ad alzarsi, un’onda lo colpì alla gamba e ricadde in avanti. Altre onde si abbatterono contro di lui, vomitò sangue, ma continuò a strisciare via.

Aveva il labbro spaccato, ed era ricoperto di ematomi a tal punto che la sua faccia era irriconoscibile. Entrambi gli occhi erano pesti e neri.

\- Sarò libero! -.

Le ossa si spezzavano a causa dei colpi e vedeva sfocato.

\- Va tutto bene! Sì, è ok… Troverò il modo di cavarmela anche questa volta – s’incoraggiò.

Si voltò e lanciò una serie di onde con gli occhi e alcuni raggi vermigli dalla bocca. Raggomitolò la coda sotto il ventre, per tenerla al sicuro. – Non mi butterete giù in nessun modo – si ripromise.

Rotolò di lato per evitare degli altri fili.

Guldo lo bloccò con il tempo, Dodoria lo afferrò per una caviglia e lo trascinò indietro.

Vegeta tornò a muoversi, era schiacciato sotto il corpo di Bojack che lo mordeva e lo leccava in modo lascivo.

Sentì Zangya giocare con i suoi piedi.

A fatica si accucciò su se stesso, nascondendo la coda tra le gambe con le ginocchia piegate.

Dodoria gli allargò le gambe, Zarbon gli palpeggiava i glutei con versi di goduria.

Diversi ansimavano lascivi e Guldo continuava a ridere.

Jeet si abbracciò a Butter, guardando interessato quest’ultimo che cercava di spalancare la bocca di Vegeta col piede, cercandolo sotto il corpo colossale di Bojack.

\- Non giudicatemi! Non sapete fino a che punto posso spingermi! Dentro di me scorre il sangue dei saiyan! – pensò Vegeta.

Morse a sangue il piede di Butter, facendolo gridare di dolore.

Tirò un calcio in faccia a Zarbon, alle sue spalle, e con la coda spazzò i piedi di Dodoria che cadde pesantemente a terra, con un grugnito.

Zangya gli aprì un profondo taglio sulla gamba già martoriata, ma Vegeta riuscì a tirarle un calcio alla gola, facendola cadere a terra senza energie.

“Io non capisco. Di solito è più debole di quasi tutti noi, ma in questi momenti è una belva. Come diamine fa a continuare a difendersi?” si domandò Kyui.

Fu raggiunto da un’onda sparata dalla bocca di Vegeta, che lo atterrò.

\- Perché ha una specie di blocco cognitivo. Riflette troppo e tende a perdere il momento propizio. In questi momenti va di puro istinto e mostra la sua vera potenza – rifletté Ginew.

Vegeta colpì con una ginocchiata il membro di Bojack, approfittò della sua distrazione per scrollarselo di dosso.

Spiccò il volo e tentò di levitare via, Butter lo raggiunse con una spallata data con la supervelocità.

Vegeta gridò e si abbatté al suolo, lasciando una pozza di sangue sotto di sé.

\- Non colpitemi, non schiacciatemi, perché la pagherà. Combatterò ancora e ancora, ed un giorno vi annienterò – pensò. Trattenne le lacrime e levitò nuovamente.

Ginew si abbatté sulle sue spalle con un pugno a coppa, lo guardò schiantarsi a terra a faccia in giù con un forte rumore metallico e lo colpì con una gomitata alla nuca.

Vegeta si lasciò sfuggire un basso gemito e quasi perse i sensi.

\- N-no… Non arrendersi… Non arrendersi mai, no… - si ripeté. Si voltò a faccia in su e sbatté i propri arti fino a rimettere le ossa più o meno in asse. Allungò le mani davanti a sé e lanciò una serie di onde, travolse Ginew. Molte altre rimbalzarono sul soffitto, dando vita ad una pioggia di fuoco.

\- Non arrendersi mai, no. Anche se dovesse cedere questa volta, mi rialzerò di nuovo – si disse.

A fatica si alzò seduto e notò che tutti i suoi avversari erano svenuti. Si rialzò a fatica e si allontanò di qualche passo.

Una coda candida scatto e lo afferrò per la gola.

Vegeta si dimenò, perdendo immediatamente il fiato, cercò di liberarsi con le mani, scalciando. Gorgogliò, con gli occhi che diventavano bianchi e la bocca spalancata.

La coda aumentò la stretta, il suo corpo smise di rispondergli e si abbandonò.

“Vedi, a questa festa non mi avevano invitato. Non avrei mai permesso qualcosa di simile. In fondo tu sei mio” gli sussurrò Freezer all’orecchio.

\- Eri qui, vero? Come ogni volta. Vuoi vedere se riesco a salvarmi da solo.

Lasci che mi umilino, ma non lasceresti mai a qualcuno il divertimento completo.

Sono io che non vorrei essere invitato a questi abomini – pensò Vegeta. Non riusciva più a muovere il corpo, ricadeva inerte.

\- Però non credere! Puoi possedermi, ma non puoi davvero prendermi e catturarmi. Sono e resto libero.

Sono come un’onda. Se non riesci a prenderla, non puoi cavalcarla -.

Freezer lo guardò cadere semincosciente e lo lasciò andare, facendolo precipitare a terra. Lo raccolse e se lo caricò in spalla, avvolgendolo nella coda.

Lo condusse nelle sue stanze.

Vegeta riprese i sensi nel letto del tiranno, che lo troneggiava.

\- Perché deve andare sempre tutto storto? – si domandò. Si guardò intorno, la porta era bloccata.

Cercò di alzarsi, ma si ritrovò bloccato. – Cos’è che mi trattiene? -. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide che il suo corpo era avvolto da una nebbiolina giallastra.

\- Ah… I suoi dannati poteri telecinetici… Almeno non mi sta dando le scariche elettriche. Forse non ne ha bisogno, sono troppo debilitato per oppormi – rifletté.

Freezer gli morse il labbro fino a sentire il sapore del sangue.

\- Voglio capire perché gli dei hanno permesso che succedesse questo. Non è il mio posto questo qui!

Non sono dove dovrei essere qui. A quest’ora avrei dovuto essere re del mio popolo su Vegeta-sei. Non schiavo, alla merce di questo ‘mostro’ – pensò Vegeta, sentendo le carezze dell’altro, invasive e possessive.

\- Puoi tenermi d’occhio quanto vuoi, ti sfuggirò dalle dita. Abbandonerò questo postaccio!

Questo non è il luogo a cui sono destinato, lo so. Io sono il grande Vegeta-sama e l’universo lo vedrà – pensò Vegeta.

Sentì la coda di Freezer invaderlo e chiuse gli occhi, serrando i denti. Strinse i glutei il più possibile, irrigidendosi.

Una scarica elettrica lo percorse e la coda lo penetrò completamente. Cercò di urlare, ma anche le sue corde vocali erano bloccate.

Freezer ghignò.

\- Ti vedo che mi maledici con gli occhi. Mi piaci proprio così – pensò, baciandogli le labbra con foga.

\- Combatterò con tutta la mia volontà! Sarà solo una battaglia in meno alla mia liberazione -.

Freezer lo baciò con foga, invadendogli la bocca con la lingua innaturalmente lunga. Gli schiacciò la sua con la propria, riversando la propria saliva nella sua bocca.

\- Neanche tu sai cosa nascondo fino in fondo. Non puoi permettermi di giudicarmi! – pensò Vegeta, costretto a deglutire la saliva dell’altro.

Freezer iniziò a spingere su e giù la coda dentro di lui, eccitandolo e si lasciò penetrare, tenendo nascosto il proprio membro ritrattile.

Continuò ad eccitarlo fino a costringere a venire. Scivolò fuori da lui con la coda e gli permise di uscire il membro dalle proprie intimità.

Lo penetrò a sua volta e lo fece suo, leccò le lacrime che colavano dagli occhi di Vegeta. Venne dentro di lui e lo guardò perdere i sensi.

Scivolò fuori da lui e annullò la telecinesi, lasciando che i suoi muscoli si rilassassero. Lo guardò giacere inerte sul suo letto, si stese su di lui, accarezzandolo voluttuosamente.

\- Prima o poi ti piegherai a me. O se ti piegherai – pensò.


	13. Grande cuoco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Frieza/Vegeta “Fottiti” “Preferisco fottere te”  
> Chef!AU.

Grande cuoco

Vegeta afferrò la padella con entrambe le mani e la sollevò, facendo volare in aria la frittata e la riprese al volo.

Radish aprì la porta della cucina e si affacciò, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori dalle ciocche larghe tre dita.

“In altri tre tavoli hanno ordinato l’omelette ripiena, nel tavolo otto voglio una crepes e al tavolo cinque stanno ancora aspettando l’hamburger” fece sapere.

Nappa gli porse un piatto con un hamburger di alta cucina.

“Ecco a te” disse.

“La crepes come?” domandò Vegeta. Impiattò al volo la frittata, in un piatto ruppe tre uova, gettando le bucce senza guardare e aprì il frigo, recuperando l’impasto per crepes.

“’Nuella’” rispose Radish.

“Tu occupati delle insalate di pesce” ordinò Vegeta a Nappa, recuperando il barattolo di Nutella, guardando il cameriere uscire con la coda dell’occhio.

‘

_Vegeta si divincolò, era legato al letto, sentiva l’odore di vodka pungergli le narici._

_Freezer, seduto su una sedia accanto a lui, gli accarezzava il petto, graffiandogli la pelle abbronzata con le unghie._

_“Sai, pensavo che sarebbe anche ora di diventare un uomo” soffiò, con un forte accento russo._

_\- Mio padre ha lasciato che questo maledetto lo privasse del suo intero impero. Siamo passati dall’essere i padroni della più grande catena di ristoranti, ad essere il nulla. Mi sono ritrovato da bambino a fare il lavapiatti, mentre quel codardo di mio padre si sparava._

_Mia madre è morta in un’incidente d’auto. Pensavo che non ce l’avrei fatta._

_Invece mi sono rialzato! Ora sono il suo capocuoco. Un giorno mi riprenderò ciò che è mio! La mia fama non avrà eguali, sarò sulla bocca di tutti – si promise Vegeta._

_“Fottiti” ringhiò Vegeta. Il corpo ignudo era teso, respirava a fatica._

_“Preferisco fottere te” rispose Freezer. Si piegò in avanti e gli mordicchiò il labbro. Si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui, il giovinetto gemette. Nonostante l’altro fosse minuto, era muscoloso e pesante._

_Vegeta boccheggiò, mentre l’altro si coricava su di lui, schiacciandolo completamente. Gli morse le labbra, fino a sentire il sapore del sangue._

_“Tu devi ringraziarmi. Ti tengo in casa mia, ti faccio lavorare nella mia cucina. Avrei potuto abbandonarti in mezzo a una strada” sussurrò Freezer. Afferrò i glutei di Vegeta e li graffiò, aprendoglieli con la forza._

_\- Tu vorresti solo convincermi ad entrare nella tua organizzazione mafiosa. Te lo scordi!_

_Non prenderò ordini da te per tutta la vita. Eccellerò come il più grande genio dei fornelli mai nato – si ripromise Vegeta._

_Freezer entrò dentro di lui, con un colpo secco, facendogli sfuggire un grido._

_“Ringraziami” disse, mellifluo._

_Vegeta boccheggiò, deglutendo rumorosamente, i loro bacini si scontravano ed era scosso da ondate di sofferenza. Strinse gli occhi e cercò di articolare un paio di parole tra i gemiti._

_La risata di Freezer risuonò gelida e tagliente._

_“Gra-grazie…” farfugliò Vegeta, mentre il piacere fisico si fondeva al dolore._

‘

Vegeta finì di spalmare la nutella nella crepes appena fatta, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.

\- Avrai il mio corpo con la forza, e la mia ‘falsa’ gratitudine finché mi servirai. Poi ti dirò addio, Freezer.

Certo, non ho nessuna intenzione di pestarti i piedi. Ti pagherò il pizzo e ti terrò buono, non morirò in un vicolo per un proiettile in fronte.

Però sarò così ricco e potente che non potrai più sfiorarmi neanche con un dito! – giurò.


	14. Per la gloria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtYry8xaZLY; 【Nightcore】→ For The Glory || Lyrics.  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Frieza/Vegeta “Smettila di fare la scimmietta”

Per la gloria

Vegeta allungò la mano coperta dal guanto e, con un ghigno deciso, lanciò un’onda. La testa della vittima, che si trovava stesa a terra senza braccia e gambe, esplose, facendo schizzare sangue e massa celebrarle sul suo aguzzino.

Vegeta si leccò le labbra sporche e scoppiò a ridere, con un’espressione psicopatica.

Freezer lo raggiunse e gli prese la mano nella propria.

“I tuoi movimenti sono troppo duri. Ci vuole grazia quando si uccide” spiegò.

Il ragazzino annuì, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori a fiamma.

“Insegnatemi” lo pregò.

Freezer piegò le labbra in un sorriso mellifluo e gli fece muovere la mano su e giù, rendendo più delicati i movimenti della sua mano.

\- Ha imparato ad amare l’omicidio. Vuole dimostrare la sua regalità attraverso il sangue e non v’è dubbio che vi riesca. Lui esalta in guerra, brilla come una stella.

Eppure è sempre così rigido. Come se qualcosa lo frenasse. Perché ha così tanto timore di ciò che è realmente? Se non sono scrupoli, allora cos’è? – si domandò. Gli passò la mano pallida e affusolata nella frangetta mora.

Vegeta alzò la testa, guardandolo negli occhi con espressione curiosa.

Freezer gli accarezzò il mento e lo baciò, assaporando il sapore del sangue della vittima.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e lo contraccambiò.

\- Insegnami come ottenere la gloria che mi spetta – pensò. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono, Freezer si sorprese sentendo le mani del più giovane che si posavano sul suo ventre.

Si staccò e lo avvolse nella coda, sollevandolo, in modo da guardarlo in viso.

“Forse conosco un modo per farti essere meno rigido” soffiò. Gli graffiò una guancia abbronzata con l’unghia del pollice.

Vegeta afferrò l’indice del tiranno tra i denti ed iniziò a succhiarlo, inumidendolo con la saliva, con aria di sfida.

Freezer si trattenne dal rabbrividire eccitato, mentre si sentiva umido tra le gambe.

Gli sfilò l’indice dalla bocca e glielo posò sulla fronte, accendendo un’onda rossastra.

“Non mi sfidare troppo, o metterò fine alla tua vita” lo minacciò.

Vegeta piegò di lato il capo, socchiudendo gli occhi e ghignò.

“Non voglio sfidarvi, ma mostrarmi più che d’accordo con la vostra idea. Fuori e dentro dal letto voglio imparare il più possibile e voi siete il mio _sensei_. Non ne potrei desiderare uno più potente” soffiò.

Freezer lo portò via dalla sala degli allenamenti, calpestando senza pieta le diverse carcasse, spezzò il polso e spappolò la mano di una delle tante vittime. L’ambiente era impregnato dell’odore del sangue e della carne bruciata che dava alla testa.

Vegeta si appoggiò contro il petto del più grande, ascoltando i passi di Freezer

\- Dicono che i ragazzi che non hanno un buon rapporto con il padre cercano una figura adulta di riferimento da amare, da compiacere. Vegeta ha conosciuto poco quel codardo di suo padre, ma sa bene che è stato venduto.

Mi chiedo se io sia il suo predatore e lui semplicemente la mia vittima minorenne.

Mi domando se io sia un mostro. Eppure vorrei soltanto il suo amore.

Lui vorrà anche accontentarmi, ma sono io che faccio qualsiasi cosa per assecondarlo – pensò Freezer, entrando nella camera da letto, mentre la porta metallica si richiudeva automaticamente alle loro spalle.

Vegeta saltò e si arrampicò sul lampadario, si tenne con una mano, mentre con l’altra si spogliava.

Freezer fece una smorfia disgustata, sedendosi sul letto, si passò la mano tra le cosce nude e arrotolò la coda all’altezza dei piedi.

Vegeta, completamente nudo, si ondeggiò, aggrappandosi al filo anche con l’altra mano. Piegò all’indietro la testa, scompigliando i propri capelli a fiamma.

Freezer si passò languidamente una mano dal petto fino all’addome, mentre con le altre dita si sfiorava le labbra.

“Vegeta” lo chiamò.

Il principe dei saiyan si affacciò, guardando i suoi occhi rosso sangue.

Freezer gli ordinò: “Smettila di fare la scimmietta”. Indicò accanto a sé con le dita affusolate, Vegeta obbedì, scendendo. Si sedette sulla sua gamba ed iniziò ad accarezzargli l’intimità, fino ad eccitarlo abbastanza da far uscire il suo membro retrattile.

Freezer gli accarezzò la guancia con la coda e lo sollevò da sotto le ascelle, facendolo sedere sopra di sé. Lo preparò con entrambe le mani e scivolò dentro di lui, fino a incastrare i loro bacini.

Vegeta seguì docile le sue spinte, con un sorrisetto di piacere sulle labbra. Arcuò la schiena, lasciando che scariche elettriche di desiderio lo facessero tremare.

“Non abbassare lo sguardo… mai… Fai solo finta…” ordinò Freezer, tenendogli il viso con entrambe le mani.

“S-sì…” esalò Vegeta, tra gli ansiti, mentre le spinte si facevano sempre più vigorose, facendolo saltellare sul posto.

“Voglio sentirti urlare il nome” bisbigliò Freezer al suo orecchio, spingendosi più a fondo possibile all’interno del più giovane.

\- Abbattiti su di me come un uragano. Voglio uscirne più forte! Voglio sfrecciare nel cielo, più in alto di tutti, andare dove nessun altro è mai andato! – pensò Vegeta. Si aggrappò alle sue spalle ed iniziò a urlare, la sua voce giovanile era ancora stridula. – Voglio vincere sempre e comunque! -.

“FREEEZER!!” gridò a pieni polmoni. La sua aura s’incrementò, mentre Freezer continuava a muoversi dentro di lui.

\- La sento la sua furia, la sua energia. Gli dei mi hanno detto di uccidere tutti i supersaiyan. So che lui lo diventerà. Per quanto tempo ancora voglio nasconderlo anche a me stesso? Per quanto tempo potrò ripetere che è solo una leggenda, impedendomi di fargli del male? – si chiese il tiranno, venendo.

Vegeta urlò, mentre lo sperma candido lo invadeva.


	15. Il calore di Freezer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta come risposta alla sfida di Frida_Rush, partecipa al WordWar! Di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCAWBoMW37s; SOUL STORIES 2 | Epic Viola Orchestral Music Mix | Beautiful Uplifting Epic Music | Cézame Trailers.  
> Ispirandomi a quest’immagine: V+B_3 by Lolikata; https://www.deviantart.com/lolikata/art/V-B-3-139348209.  
> DRAGON BALL Frieza /Vegeta "Non conosco ancora bene il tuo corpo. Insegnami e guidami tu"  
> Omega!Verse. Elementi threesome Frieza/Vegeta/Bulma.

Il calore di Freezer

Il ronzio prodotto dalla stufetta alogena risuonava nella camera da letto, illuminata dalla luce elettrica.

“Donna, mi vuoi spiegare perché lo stiamo aiutando?” domandò Vegeta. Ingoiò saliva, sentendo l’eccitazione salire, mentre si stendeva sul letto, percependo le dita affusolate e pallide del tiranno accarezzarlo. Socchiuse gli occhi, ingoiando un gemito, mentre dei brividi di piacere lo percorrevano.

“Come se ti dispiacesse, principino” gli soffiò Freezer all’orecchio.

Vegeta si ritrovò a gambe aperte, la virilità sempre più evidente. Il suo corpo abbronzato e ignudo era segnato dai segni delle cicatrici, si vedeva nitidamente il moncherino della coda.

“Perché, musone, anche se vuoi negarlo, tu ci tieni” disse Bulma. Si sistemò una ciocca azzurra dietro l’orecchio. “Inoltre è un gran signore, al contrario di te, scimmione” brontolò.

\- Come scienziata non posso non aiutare qualcuno che ha un problema così grave.

Ho odiato Freezer per così tanto tempo, ma ho imparato a conoscerlo attraverso i tuoi occhi. Lo vedo che il tuo cuore sanguina, amore mio – pensò, guardando Vegeta. Le sue iridi azzurre si riflettevano in quelle color ossidiana di lui. – Se per te è così importante, lo sarà anche per me.

Non ti permetterò di dilaniarti tra ciò che ami e ciò che ti manca. Sono abituata ad avere sempre tutto e sempre, a costo di andare contro le leggi stesse dell’universo -.

Vegeta ribatté: “Potrebbe ucciderci tutti. Potrebbe farti dal male…”. Gli sfuggì un gemito, mentre era sempre più umido, la coda di Freezer gli aveva avvolto una gamba e gli stuzzicava l’intimità con la punta.

“Non farei mai del male all’unica persona che può aiutarmi” disse Freezer all’orecchio di Vegeta. Se lo fece rotolare addosso e lo fece sedere su di sé. “Questa volta devi stare sopra tu” mormorò il tiranno.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, vedendo l’espressione imbarazzata dell’altro. Le gote rosse e lo sguardo sfuggente.

\- Non l’ho mai visto così vulnerabile – pensò, accarezzandogli la guancia in un gesto istintivo.

Freezer fece una smorfia.

“Concordo con lei, sei solo uno scimmione. Sì che ho cercato di crescerti ed educarti al meglio” lo rimproverò.

Bulma controllò che i macchinari fossero in funzione, mise al massimo i rivelatori e accese tutte le telecamere, puntandole sui due.

\- Da donna con problemi di ormoni e ciclo posso solo immaginare cosa voglia dire quello che è costretto a sopportare tutti i mesi Freezer. Non è continuando ad ingoiare pillole che dimenticherà il dolore di quello che lo hanno costretto a fare. Non è cercando di inibire le sue pulsioni che le sconfiggerà.

Era troppo giovane e immaturo quando ha avuto i suoi due figli e continua ad incolparsi per il loro essere nati con delle malformazioni che li hanno uccisi, anche se in modi diversi. Quando la più grande si è spenta tra atroci sofferenze, ha preferito passare per il mostro e uccidere l’altro a sangue freddo quando aveva ancora solo i primi sintomi – pensò Bulma. Si sedette sul letto e Vegeta le strinse la mano, facendosi coraggio, mentre con l’altra accarezzava l’intimità di Freezer, cercando di eccitarlo infilandovi le dita, senza far fuoriuscire la sua virilità retrattile.

Bulma continuò a pensare: - Ricordo che una volta, prendendo un’aspirina nel momento sbagliato, senza sapere che stava per venirmi il ciclo, persi così tanto sangue che il puzzo mi fece sentire sporca. Mi sentii male, quell’odore impregnava ogni cosa e mi dava alla testa. Non finiva più di uscire, cercavo di tamponare con l’acqua fredda e mi sentivo morire. Finii per svenire e ancora oggi avverto salire la nausea al solo pensiero.

Cosa deve voler dire perdere così tanto il controllo per un’ovulazione che ti porta ad avere delle vere e grosse uova dentro di te che devono essere fecondate? Essere un uomo, ma perdere il controllo del tuo corpo che desidera solo accoppiarsi per mettere al mondo delle creature che non vuole?

Ben sapendo che nella loro razza ci sono anche femmine ed è solo un processo umiliante. Sposare la propria migliore amica, per coprire di aver subito una violenza da un altro uomo.

Nel momento in cui lei ha scoperto la verità si è tolta la vita. Freezer si è macchiato di tante sangue innocente, ma l’unica volta in cui non voleva, è accaduto in modo tale da fargli provare un cocente rimorso per tutta la vita.

Anche ora, Freezer si vergogna di ciò che è, per colpa del calore.

Se Vegeta ha ereditato l’orgoglio dal suo ‘maestro’, vuol dire che per uno come Freezer è anche peggio che per altri della sua razza – rifletté.

Freezer guardò Bulma con gli occhi liquidi.

\- Mi ricorda ‘lei’, mi fa sentire più sicuro. Non capirò mai come si può trovare attraente una femmina di qualsiasi razza.

Per quanto sia femmineo, preferirò sempre uno Zarbon a un Dodoria, per quanto fosse virile e non sembrasse una donna.

Però Bulma mi infonde tranquillità. Se dovessi perdere il controllo, se Vegeta non dovesse capire quanto mi sta ferendo, ci sarebbe lei a fermarlo. Non ne ho dubbi – pensò, afferrando i fianchi del principe dei saiyan.

“Datti una mossa” lo pregò, mordendogli il labbro fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue.

Vegeta sussurrò: “Non conosco ancora bene il tuo corpo. Insegnami e guidami tu”.

\- Non pensavo che avrei mai detto qualcosa del genere. Ho passato così tanto tempo a scappare da quello che provavo per lui, che non mi sono mai reso conto di quanto mi mancasse -. Gli morse il collo, sentendolo gemere e succhiò, lasciandogli un succhiotto.

Bulma lasciò andare la mano di Vegeta e gli accarezzò la spalla incoraggiandolo.

Vegeta percorse l’intero corpo di Freezer, accarezzandolo, sentendolo fremere sotto i polpastrelli. Lo guardò premere la testa contro il materasso candido, ansimando, il lenzuolo umido di sudore. L’odore di Freezer pungeva le narici del saiyan.

\- C’era così tanto di lui che non conoscevo. Pensavo di sapere com’era il suo corpo, l’avevo studiato così tanto da ragazzo, ma non ero andato a fondo.

Non avevo mai voluto vedere le sue fragilità. Forse perché avrei dovuto accettare anche le mie così -.

Freezer gli avvolse i fianchi con la coda e lo fece entrare dentro di lui.

Bulma guardò il picco dei valori e scattò, inumidì una pezzuola con l’acqua di una bottiglietta e la passò sulla fronte liscia di Freezer.

\- Mi raccomando, Vegeta, non venire. Al momento non abbiamo ancora ideato protezioni adatte – pensò. Guardò il marito arcuare la schiena, boccheggiando, il volto stravolto dalla passione che l’aveva completamente catturato.

Freezer si muoveva andando incontro a Vegeta che gli sussurrò all’orecchio: “Guidami tu”.

\- Insegnami, come quando ero ragazzo – pensò il saiyan. – Per una volta non voglio dimostrarti che ho io in mano il gioco, ma farti avere il comando. Lo desideravi così spasmodicamente perché sapevi quanto fosse facile per te perderlo –.

Freezer iniziò a dargli il ritmo, stringendogli le spalle muscolose, sentendo il refrigerio dovuto alla pezza umida della terrestre. Fece continuare Vegeta fino a raggiungere l’orgasmo e gridò di piacere.

\- Per una volta sola nella vita voglio fidarmi e mostrarti il mio ‘altro’ volto – pensò, mentre Vegeta scivolava fuori da lui, stringendolo a sé in un abbraccio.


	16. Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: "Tears In Paradise" by Epikus | Top Epic Music; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FG_mSydQ2t8.  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Frieza/Vegeta Sono seduti davanti al camino, rapiti dal fuoco

Flame

Vegeta stava seduto su un fianco, sopra una pelliccia candida che faceva da tappeto. Allungò la mano, avvertendo il calore del fuoco del camino riscaldargli le dita.

Stava in silenzio, il suo sguardo completamente rapido, i muscoli del suo corpo massiccio e abbronzato completamente rilassati.

Freezer era seduto accanto a lui, la coda attorcigliata su se stessa poggiata sulle sue gambe, incrociate. Le mani posate sulle ginocchia.

Le fiamme si riflettevano nelle sue iridi rosse, conferendogli dei riflessi color rubino in un mare bronzeo.

I loro respiri risuonavano nella stanza. Di fianco abbandonata una bottiglia di vino d’annata bevuto a metà, due calici ancora sporchi del liquido vermiglio.

I battiti dei loro cuori risuonavano ritmici, scandendo il tempo come l’orologio della baita.

Fuori dalla finestra cadevano dei fiocchi di neve grandi un pugno.

Freezer scattò, camminando a gattoni e si stese vicino al principe dei saiyan. Vegeta sentì le braccia dell’altro avvolgerlo, gli accarezzò la coscia, senza distogliere lo sguardo.

Il crepitio e lo scoppiettio del fuoco esplodevano all’improvviso, incrinando il silenzio.

Il principe dei saiyan socchiuse gli occhi, mentre le mani pallide dalle dita affusolate di Freezer solcavano le sue cicatrici, lo sfioravano con le unghie nere e aguzze.

Freezer gli posò un bacio sul collo muscoloso, stuzzicandolo con i dentini aguzzi.

Vegeta intrecciò la sua coda, dalla peluria castana, alla coda lattea di Freezer.

Vegeta gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi color ossidiana si tingevano di rosso riflettendo il fuoco.

Freezer lo baciò, con una mano gli stuzzicò un capezzolo, con l’altra scese fino al suo membro. Vegeta si voltò completamente e fece stendere il tiranno sotto di sé.

Freezer respirò in modo più affannato. I respiri di Vegeta, arrocchiti e più forte, si fondevano nelle sue orecchie con i suoni già presenti nella stanza.

Il principe dei saiyan scese, stringendogli le gambe e con la lingua andò a stuzzicargli l’intima. Continuò a leccarlo fino a fargli scivolare fuori l’intimità retrattile, che si eresse vibrante.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e gli prese il membro in bocca, iniziando a succhiare.

Freezer tentò inutilmente di frenare i suoi versi vogliosi premendosi il dorso della mano contro le labbra. Chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò, le sue gote erano avvampate per l’eccitazione e l’effetto del vino.

Le iridi di Vegeta erano liquide, le sue pupille parecchio dilatate.

Le loro code ancora strette. Freezer cercò le mani di Vegeta che le sollevò, stringendogliele nelle proprie, mentre succhiava sempre più avidamente.

I loro gemiti si fecero sempre più forti e rapidi, quelli di Freezer si fecero via via più spezzati, leggermente striduli.

Vegeta si allontanò da Freezer riprendendo fiato, l’altro venne, schizzandolo di sperma all’altezza del petto.

Vegeta si stese su di lui, facendolo riprendere.

Entrambi tornarono a guardare le fiamme, assorti. Code e dita ancora intrecciate, i loro respiri si confondevano e così i loro odori, solo in parte coperti da quello della legna che bruciava trasformandosi dapprima in tizzoni ardenti e successivamente in cenere.


	17. Fiducia cieca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: bottom Frieza nsfw "cucciolo obbediente"; duro allenamento; nsfw maschera e frustino.

Fiducia cieca

_Vegeta s’inginocchiò e afferrò il mento di Freezer, quest’ultimo alzò il capo lentamente._

_I suoi occhi rossi erano liquidi e respirava a fatica._

_Vegeta gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio, sibilando: “Ora chi è il cucciolo obbediente?”. Afferrò la coda di Freezer e la strinse così forte da graffiargli la pelle pallida, fino a far gocciolare del sangue violetto._

_Freezer si piegò in avanti e mordicchiò le labbra del saiyan._

_“Io” gorgogliò._

_Vegeta lo sbatté contro il pavimento e gli si mise di sopra, mordendogli a sangue il collo._

_Freezer sentiva il suo peso schiacciarlo, ansimò rumorosamente. Il corpo del saiyan era bollente e le labbra del principe dei saiyan erano piegate in un sorriso irriverente._

_Freezer sentiva il battito cardiaco rimbombargli come un ronzio._

_“Questi sono i desideri che non hai mai avuto il coraggio di esprimere” gli sussurrò Vegeta all’orecchio._

_Freezer gli avvolse le gambe intorno ai fianchi._

_“Non sai quanto è difficile non venire consumati dal desiderio” mugolò._

_"Posso appagarti io" sussurrò Vegeta. Lo preparò con due dita, sentendolo gridare._

_"Entra, ti prego!" sentì l'altro supplicare._

_< Così mi farai impazzire! > pensò._

Freezer si svegliò e posò la testa sul petto di Vegeta, accarezzandoglielo con l’altra mano.

“Hai avuto un altro incubo?” domandò il principe dei saiyan.

Freezer gli avvolse la caviglia con la punta della coda candida.

“Non sono propriamente incubi” ammise.

Vegeta mormorò: “Allora di cosa si tratta?”.

Freezer lo guardò negli occhi, le sue gote pallidissime si erano tinte di rosa.

“Se ti proponessi… di stare sopra? Cosa penseresti di me?” domandò. Le sue labbra nere erano bollenti e tremavano.

Vegeta gli afferrò la mano e se la portò al membro, lasciando che le dita gelide e affusolate del più grande lo accarezzassero fino a farlo eccitare.

“Avrò bisogno di un tuo duro allenamento per essere all’altezza, ma non potrei avere riconoscimento più grande che potermi finalmente occupare io di te” rispose.

Freezer tentò di fare un sorriso sincero, ma venne fuori solo una smorfietta.

< Apprezzo il tentativo > pensò Vegeta.

*******

Freezer rabbrividì.

“Ci stai prendendo la mano” sussurrò. Era a gattoni sul pavimento.

La stanza intorno a lui era foderata di rosso e il letto a baldacchino prendeva un intero angolo, circondato da degli alti specchi ovali.

“ _Ssssh_. Lasciati guidare” sussurrò Vegeta. Passò il frustino sulla schiena di Freezer, guardandolo rabbrividire di piacere.

Quest’ultimo dimenava la coda, innervosito.

Il viso di Freezer era coperto da una maschera che gli bendava anche gli occhi.

Vegeta gli mise il frustino sotto il mento e gli sollevò la testa.

Freezer lo sentì camminargli intorno.

< Devo imparare a fidarmi. Non posso avere tutto sotto controllo!

Per questo devo rilassarmi > pensò.

Vegeta accarezzò i glutei di Freezer e si mise a gattoni sopra di lui.

Freezer prese il frustino in bocca ed iniziò a succhiare rumorosamente, la sua eccitazione umida gocciolava, mentre il suo membro retrattile scivolava fuori.

Vegeta strusciò il bacino contro di lui, sentendolo mugolare di piacere.

Lo penetrò con un colpo secco, facendogli sfuggire un gemito.

Vegeta gli mormorò: “Lasciati guidare da me”. Iniziando a baciargli le spalle e la schiena.

Freezer gli andò incontro con i glutei, lasciando che affondasse sempre di più. Schiuse le labbra, gorgogliando di piacere, mentre serrava i pugni.


	18. Nella vasca da bagno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 3: FIFTY-ONE SHADES OF BADWRONG  
> [Dragon Ball Z] Vegeta/Freezer | Non-Con

Nella vasca da bagno

Freezer afferrò Vegeta per la testa e gliela fece sbattere contro il bordo di ceramica della vasca da bagno, ferendogli la fronte spaziosa. Gocce dense di sangue gocciolarono andando a finire sulle mattonelle azzurro chiaro.

Il principe dei saiyan si ritrovò scaraventato in acqua, iniziò a tossire mentre gli finiva nel naso e nella bocca. Si dimenò, sfregandosi contro le corde che lo tenevano immobilizzato. Ad ogni movimento queste si stringeva sempre di più, strizzando il suo corpo.

Vegeta gettò indietro la testa, ansimando, e si ritrovò bloccato dal corpo pallido dell’altro. I suoi capelli neri a fiamma ondeggiavano ai suoi movimenti bruschi.

Freezer gli morse l’orecchio a sangue, leccando le gocce che erano sfuggite dal lobo. Rise selvaggiamente, mostrando i denti aguzzi e lattei, sentendolo dimenarsi sotto di sé.

Gli assestò dei colpetti al collo con l’indice e lo sentì abbandonarsi sotto di lui.

Vegeta vedeva annebbiato. < Sto per svenire> pensò. Avvertì qualcosa di viscido scivolargli lungo la schiena. < … Dannazione! Perché mi deve essere così superiore! Umiliarmi così! Dimostrarmi che può sconfiggermi con un maledetto dito soltanto! >. Le lacrime gli pungevano gli occhi, arrossandoli.

Freezer lo penetrò con un colpo secco e il saiyan gridò: “DANNATO!”.

“Zitto, non voglio sentirti parlare. Solo gemere” ordinò Freezer. Gli tappò la bocca con la mano, Vegeta si ritrovò a respirare a fatica con il naso.

< Tutto questo dovrà finire, prima o poi. Dev’essere un terribile incubo > pensò. Si ritrovò a gemere di piacere, strofinando il bacino sul fondo, col membro eccitato, mentre gli assalti dell’altro si facevano sempre più profondi e irruenti. I suoi versi risultavano soffocati.

Freezer si muoveva dentro di lui, su e giù. Gli lasciò andare la bocca, lasciandogli riprendere rumorosamente fiato.

Freezer si leccò il palmo, lì dov’era rimasto un po’ della saliva del principe. Con l’altra mano gli teneva la testa sollevata, impedendogli di affondare pericolosamente nella vasca.

Lo obbligava a tenere le gambe spalancate utilizzando la coda.

Il viso di Vegeta divenne bluastro, mentre la sentiva risalire lungo i suoi pettorali definiti, sfiorandogli le vistose cicatrici, che spiccavano bianche sulla sua pelle abbronzata.

Venne, sporcando l’acqua ‘bluastra’ di sperma.

Freezer iniziò a diminuire la velocità delle spinte, man mano che il suo corpo si abbandonava, lo sentì respirare sempre più a fatica. Gli accarezzò la giugulare e fece scivolare i polpastrelli in movimenti circolari sul suo pomo d’Adamo.

Scivolò fuori da lui e lo voltò, facendolo rimanere abbandonato nella vasca da bagno. Il principe dei saiyan perse i sensi.

Freezer uscì dalla vasca, le gocce d’acqua scivolava sulla sua pelle liscia e pallidissima. Si leccò le labbra nere, mentre il suo membro retrattile si ritirava.

“Sempre un piacere… principino…” cinguettò mellifluo.


	19. Sacculina carcini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per:  
> BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 4: INCEST E I SUOI FRATELLI (DI BADWRONG)  
> Furry; dub-con; mind control; transformation: alien parasite;   
> La Sacculina carcini esiste davvero e prende possesso dei granchi, modificando anche a livello ormonale i maschi.   
> Fandom: Dragon Ball Coppia: Freezer/Vegeta

Sacculina carcini

“… E questo affare come si usa?” domandò Freezer, fissando la creatura sinuosa, con un gancio, un’escrescenza sulla testa ed un solo occhio, che scivolava dentro il contenitore di plastica. “Non ho mai visto niente di simile” sussurrò.

“Non è un affare. Si chiama ‘Sacculina carcini’ alien. Quello che vedi è in uno stadio larvale. Li studio da molti anni” spiegò Cooler.

< Lui è i suoi esperimenti osceni > pensò Freezer, mentre i suoi occhi rossi brillavano.

“Semplicemente si lascia che entri dentro la preda. La punge e vi si inietta. Si tratta di un parassita” spiegò Cooler. Si portò il calice di vino alle labbra e lo sorseggiò. “Io ne ho a decine”.

Freezer fece una smorfia.

< Non mi sorprende, considerando quante femmine di diverse specie ha a fargli da concubine. Mi sembrava strano che avesse un tale harem di compagne eccitate pronte a morire per le sue attenzioni > pensò.

“Non ci penso neanche. Non voglio diventi un’oca starnazzate” sibilò, dimenando la coda.

“Oh, nostro padre è stato chiaro. O dimostri che può avere dei cuccioli e farti avere un bell’uovo, o lo dovremmo abbattere.

La nostra famiglia non può più macchiarsi d’infamia perché ti sei ossessionato a quella ‘bestia’” ringhiò Cooler. Era comparsa una maschera ossea davanti al suo viso.

Freezer si rigirò il contenitore di plastica tra le dita affusolate.

Domandò: “Posso uccidere questa bestiaccia dopo il primo uovo?”.

Cooler fece sparire la mascherina e ghignò.

“Se vorrai. Però fidati, una volta provato non ne vorrai fare a meno” gli rispose.

Freezer schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Beh, se voglio riprovare periodicamente posso sempre chiedertene qualcuno, no?” gli concesse.

Cooler gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Assolutamente e non ti chiederò neanche niente in cambio. Vedere finalmente quella scimmietta umiliata mi basterà” lo rassicurò.

***

Freezer guardò Vegeta addormentato nel letto, il ragazzo aveva la testa che gli ricadeva di lato e dormiva profondamente, con gli arti scomposti.

< Il sonnifero è leggero, ma il suo effetto basterà per quello che mi serve > pensò. Lasciò che il parassita scivolasse sul corpo di Vegeta. Strisciò fino al suo ombelico e lo punse lì con il gancio, scivolando dentro di lui.

Vegeta iniziò a mugolare nel sonno.

“Su, animaletto… Presto sarai pronto solo per me…” soffiò, accarezzandogli il viso. < Mi chiedo se si comporterà davvero da cagnolino. Non sono abituato, di solito è una scimmietta testarda >.

Vegeta iniziò ad oscillare la testa avanti e indietro. Il suo membro si ritrasse, mentre gli crescevano due seni. La sua pancia divenne rigonfia, mentre il parassita si stanziava al suo interno, crescendo e dando vita ad una grossa sacca per le uova.

Freezer schioccò la lingua sul palato. < Così sembra proprio una femmina. Non vedo l’ora che questa faccenda finisca e non è neanche iniziata > pensò. Accarezzò il corpo ignudo del giovane, guardandolo rabbrividire.

Vegeta mugolò più forte, svegliandosi e si massaggiò la testa, confuso.

“Co-cosa?” esalò con un filo di voce. Sulla sua testa crebbero delle orecchie pelose da gatto.

< Mi chiedo se l’ho usato correttamente, se Cooler si è scordato di dirmi qualcosa > pensò Freezer.

Accarezzò con la coda la coscia di Vegeta, quest’ultimo si ritrovò a mugolare al contatto e si stese sul letto. Il suo viso era bluastro, ma il suo corpo fremeva.

< Beh, da qualche parte ha ancora un briciolo di coscienza di sé. Bene, almeno si ricorderà tutto una volta tornato normale.

Allora, per le uova funzionerà come al solito. Una volta schiuso chiamerò i medici per fargli estrasse quel dannato parassita e il suo corpo tornerà come prima > si disse il changelling.

Il corpo di Vegeta si fece più caldo, mentre premeva i piedi contro il letto, boccheggiando. Le sue nuove orecchie si erano appiattite sulla sua testa.

< Non mi ricordo chi sono, il mio nome e dove mi trovo. Si confonde tutto, è come un’esplosione di colori > pensò il saiyan, dimenando furiosamente la coda.

“Sei eccitato?” domandò Freezer, accarezzandogli la fessura che si era creata dove il suo membro si era ritirato. Lo trovò umido e bollente.

Vegeta serrò le labbra, esplodendo in una serie di gemiti incontrollati.

Freezer lo avvolse con la coda, utilizzandola per premergli un seno. Vegeta gridò e Freezer inarcò un sopracciglio, vedendolo boccheggiare.

< Il volto è rimasto lo stesso, forse solo un po’ più morbido. La sua bocca posso ancora riconoscerla, i suoi capelli e il modo in cui ricade la frangetta…

Forse posso anche accettarlo così per una volta… > pensò. Lo baciò con foga, mozzandogli il fiato, sentendo crescere la propria eccitazione. Gli afferrò il collo e strinse, staccandosi dalle sue labbra e lo guardò aprire e chiudere la bocca, in fame d’aria, mentre le sue gote si tingevano di blu.

Freezer lo lasciò andare, permettendogli di respirare nuovamente e, sentendolo ingoiare a vuoto, si divertì a tirargli i capelli a fiamma.

Vegeta iniziò nuovamente a gemere estasiato, sorridendo, mentre Freezer lo penetrava di nuovo da davanti con due dita. Sporse il bacino, fremendo, mentre la saliva gocciolava dalla sua bocca.

Il membro retrattile di Freezer emerse, ritto ed eccitato, fremente.

Freezer si stese sul ragazzo, strusciando il suo corpo pallido contro il suo, che ancora stringeva nella coda, massaggiandolo con i movimenti delle sue spire.

Vegeta gorgogliava e ansimava rumorosamente, mentre Freezer iniziava ad entrare dentro di lui.

Freezer lo leccò e chiuse gli occhi, assaporando il sapore del suo sudore. Entrò con uno scatto dentro di lui, Vegeta lo strinse a sé con braccia e gambe, andandogli incontro. I suoi seni fremevano alzandosi e abbassandosi, mentre oscillava ossessivamente il bacino per seguire le sue spinte.

La creatura dentro di lui gli dava delle fitte che incrementavano il desiderio. Gli occhi di Vegeta erano immensi, le pupille nere e lucide così dilatate da prendere quasi tutto lo spazio.

Vegeta cercò di articolare delle parole, ma riusciva solo a gemere e gridare. Raggiunse innumerevoli volte l’apice e l’orgasmo, sporcando il letto sotto di sé.

Freezer si liberò a sua volta dentro di lui, mentre si afferrava alle sue orecchie da gatto.

Un uovo iniziò a formarsi nel ventre rigonfio del saiyan, che teneva la coda dritta, sollevata e vibrante, con ogni singolo pelo rizzato per l’eccitazione.

Freezer scivolò fuori dal saiyan e gli si abbandonò accanto, guardò Vegeta divincolarsi e rotolare al suo fianco.

Il principe dei saiyan si portò tutte le dita alla nuova intimità, penetrandosi, cercando di continuare a darsi piacere. Morse e succhiò il cuscino, fremendo.

Freezer gli accarezzò la schiena, solcata dalle cicatrici e dal sudore.

< Non vedo l’ora di riaverlo come al solito, anche se trovo tutto questo divertente a piccole dosi. Gli serviva proprio una lezione. Il suo orgoglio lo avrebbe portato a scapparmi, prima o poi, ma dopo questa esperienza abbasserà la cresta. Sono sicuro che riuscirò a tenerlo legato a me >.

“Ci pensi? Presto mi darai un cucciolo ‘nostro’. Sarò autorizzato a non perderti mai più” gli sussurrò all’orecchio. Glielo leccò e lo abbracciò.

Lasciò che Vegeta continuasse a strusciarsi contro di lui, alla ricerca di un contatto.


	20. Progenie scarlatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipante al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020  
> Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom  
> Dragon Ball; M/M; Air deprivation  
> Prompt di Frida Rush: Forcing the parner s neck down; Vegereeza

Progenie scarlatta

Freezer avvolse la coda intorno al collo di Vegeta, il principe dei saiyan cercò di liberarsi, forzando la stretta con le dita. Respirava a fatica, mentre si andavano a creare dei segni blu-violacei.

“Sai, oggi i tuoi ‘amichetti’ andavano in missione da soli… ed io non avevo niente da fare” spiegò. Allungò la mano e, con un’esplosione di energia, chiuse la porta di scatto. “Perciò ho deciso di venirti a trovare nelle tue stanze.

Ultimamente ho sviluppato una mia teoria” sussurrò.

Con un colpo secco della coda fece finire il principe dei saiyan in ginocchio, a gambe aperte.

Vegeta serrò gli occhi, cercando di respirare dalle narici. Era rosso in volto e muoveva freneticamente le dita.

< Non così vicino! Troppo vicino > pensò. Sentiva i passi di Freezer che si avvicinavano, avvertiva la pelle gelida della coda di lui sulla propria bollente.

Socchiuse gli occhi e cercò inutilmente di deglutire, trovandosi il viso del tiranno a qualche dita dal proprio.

“L’ho notato già da un po’. Le mie punizioni spesso non sortivano l’effetto sperato. Ultimamente, però, è diventato evidente anche dal tuo sguardo.

Saranno le pulsioni che crescono, scimmietta? Forse è la maturazione sessuale che inizia” soffiò Freezer.

Vegeta boccheggiò, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“N-ngggh…nnh…”. Cercò inutilmente di parlare, senza riuscirci.

Freezer gli premette la zampa all’altezza del cavallo dei pantaloni.

Vegeta gettò indietro gli occhi e si lasciò andare ad un lungo gemito, mentre le braccia gli ricadevano inerti, e fremette, mentre le tre dita della zampa massaggiavano la sua intimità.

Freezer ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Ci ho visto giusto. Essere umiliato, costretto e sottomesso da me ti eccita”.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, gorgogliando.

< No, basta! Ti prego! Voglio mantenere almeno il mio orgoglio. Non voglio diventare tuo anche in questo senso! Non voglio essere schiavo > implorò mentalmente.

“Tu vuoi essere forzato a stare in ginocchio. Ti piace che qualcuno ti tenga immobilizzato per il collo. Non è vero?” gli soffiò Freezer all’orecchio.

Vegeta mugolò un paio di volte, l’eccitazione al bassoventre provocava continue ondate di calore.

Freezer iniziò a strappargli i vestiti di dosso, liberando la sua eccitazione evidente.

“Tu mi vuoi, mi desideri. Non è vero?” chiese Freezer. Gli torturò il labbro inferiore con i denti aguzzi.

Diminuì la stretta alla sua gola, ascoltandolo riprendere rumorosamente fiato.

“Mi stupisce… n-non dia… ribrezzo a voi… una scimmia in calore…” esalò Vegeta.

Freezer lo baciò con foga, Vegeta mugolò, la coda continuava a impedirgli di alzarsi. Sporse il bacino in fuori, facendo fremere il suo membro eccitato.

Freezer intrecciò le loro lingue e approfondì il bacio a tal punto che quando si allontanò rimasero legati da copiosi filamenti di saliva.

“Al contrario. Trovo tutto questo eccitante” soffiò.

< Solo perché sei tu > pensò Freezer. Si strusciò coi glutei sulla sua virilità.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso, mentre Freezer lo faceva entrare dentro di sé, scivolava facilmente. Lo spazio era ampio ed umido. Gridò di piacere, mentre lo prendeva completamente.

Freezer iniziò a dare il ritmo stringendogli più o meno forte il collo con la coda, accarezzandogli le spalle massicce e il petto muscoloso.

“Ho mandato via Zarbon e Dodoria soltanto per poter avere questo momento per noi” mugolò. Gli morse il collo e risalì fino a torturargli l’orecchio.

Vegeta si muoveva con degli scatti decisi, rimanendo in ginocchio con l’altro accomodato su di lui.

< Tutto questo è così afrodisiaco che credo di aver completamente perso me stesso.

Pian piano mi plasma. Qualsiasi cosa io provi a fare sono sempre più simile a lui: erede del sangue e della distruzione > pensò.


	21. Selvaggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/furiza-chan/art/Vegeta-and-frieza-2-299122173; Vegeta and frieza 2 BY Furiza-Chan.

Selvaggio

Vegeta gridò: “ _Aaah ah_ , pi-più piano…”.  
La pelle di Freezer era pallidissima e vi risaltavano i segni violacei dei morsi.  
Penetrava Vegeta con foga, andando sempre più a fondo. Gli risultava facile affondare nell'intimo dell'amante, sporco di sangue.  
Gli tappò la bocca con la mano, impedendogli di gridare, e gli strinse un capezzolo con la punta della coda, dolorosamente.  
“Lo so che ti piace. Più sono crudele più ti ecciti" soffiò Freezer.   
Lacrime si erano confuse col sudore sul volto di Vegeta.  
< Ogni volta che vede suo padre, Re Cold, passa l'intera sua giornata successiva a possedermi.  
Ha bisogno di sottolineare il suo potere. Controllando la mia vita, gli sembra di poter gestire la sua > pensò il principe.  
“Comportati bene, da bravo. Poi magari deciderò ci darti da mangiare" disse Freezer.  
Vegeta si arcuò il più possibile per la sua posizione e venne. Vedeva così sfocato che serrò gli occhi per un capogiro.  
< Conoscendolo, mi forzerà anche a bere parecchio. Gli piace vedermi ubriaco, è il suo modo di nascondere che è lui quello che lo regge meno tra noi due. Anche se ha un palato finissimo >.  
Freezer gli liberò la bocca, ma iniziò ad accarezzargli la coda.  
“Oh, sì… _a-annnh-_ ancora…” supplicò il principe.   
< Non uscirei mai da dentro di lui > pensò Freezer. < Amo vederlo così offerto >.   
Vegeta implorava tra i gemiti, gli occhi mostrarono il bianco e spalancò la bocca, la lingua appena sporta e la saliva che scivolava sul suo viso arrossato.  
< Lo vedo scivolare nel delirio, preda della frenesia > pensò il tiranno.  
Sferzò il viso di Vegeta con una frustata data con la coda, facendogli sputare sangue.  
Raggiungendo a sua volta l'apice del piacere.  
Vegeta si ritrovò ad urlare, mentre lo sperma lo invadeva. Il viso trasformato in una maschera di sangue.


	22. La tortura di Cooler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/nelicquele79/art/Trapped-492863932; Trapped BY Nelicquele79.

Il laboratorio era illuminato da luci ad intermittenza, che davano vita a cupe ombre che si allungavano deformi.  
Cooler era intento a digitare su uno schermo.  
< Mio fratello Freezer mi fissa con rancore e odio, rannicchiato sul sedile, le mani strette sui braccioli, la bocca contratta.  
Non capisco che cosa lo infastidisca. Perché ci tiene così tanto alla sua scimmietta domestica? >.  
Lanciò uno sguardo a Vegeta.  
< Si trova steso sul letto di metallo, bloccato da ventiquattro braccia telescopiche e meccaniche: con i piedi spalancati e la pancia rivolta verso l'alto.  
La sua testa è saldamente fissata, con paraorecchie e benda sugli occhi >.  
Vegeta fissava con orrore le braccia meccaniche simili a tentacoli, con lunghi tubi e mani meccaniche.  
Una di esse gli sollevò i glutei, un anello di metallo gli teneva dilatato l'intimo.  
Cooler attivò le scariche elettriche, pensando: < Mio padre mi ha richiamato, non posso lasciare che mio fratello prosegua con questo noioso gioco di allevare animali domestici >.  
Il saiyan si contorceva a causa della tortura dolorosa, ingoiando le urla.  
< Sempre così resistente. Capisco che Freezer lo frusti in pubblico per dare spettacolo. La sua forza è notevole > pensò Cooler.  
Aumentò il voltaggio.  
< Non posso credere che lo abbia davvero usato per deporre il suo prezioso uovo >.  
Cooler spense il macchinario.   
Freezer si alzò in piedi, fissò con gli occhi il saiyan dai glutei ancora alzati. Gli accarezzò la pancia e risalì. Con un gesto fulmineo lo afferrò per il collo , Vegeta articolò dei gemiti sentendosi soffocare.  
“Possi dimostrarti che è mio" disse secco.  
< Non capisco perché, quando Bills ci ha dato l’ordine di sterminare i saiyan, abbia risparmiato questo > pensò Cooler, scrollando le spalle.  
Freezer lasciò andare il collo al principe ed iniziò ad accarezzargli la coda dalla peluria castana.  
Vegeta respirava con la bocca spalancata.  
Il suo corpo tremò e i suoi occhi si inumidirono.  
Freezer iniziò a stuzzicargli l'intimità ed involontariamente un sorriso apparve all'angolo della sua bocca.  
Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e Freezer gli massaggiò le palpebre tremanti.  
Le lacrime sfuggirono al controllo di Vegeta.  
Quest'ultimo si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo.  
La punta della coda lo penetrò di colpo.  
“ _Ahhhh… Master_ Freezer!".  
Vegeta venne, facendo gocciolare dello sperma bianco lattiginoso.  
< Il loro accoppiamento sta incidendo sui miei ormoni ed i miei desideri. Mi sento… Posso dire ‘caotico'? > s'interrogò Cooler.  
< Se mio padre vuole portarmelo via, lo ucciderò > giurò Freezer.


	23. Abbastanza forte da essere felice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> 2020-12-24 DRAGON BALL Frieza /Vegeta "Su, fammi vedere come usi bene quella coda"  
> Song-fic su: Hilary Duff – Happy; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkVN808Xrb8.

Abbastanza forte da essere felice

"Per anni sono corso dietro alla libertà, ma il cuore è rimasto prigioniero del passato e mi sono impedito di viverla.

Lord Freezer era la mia nemesi e il mio punto fisso. Desideravo e volevo il suo amore, mi facevo plasmare da colui che avrei dovuto odiare, che avrebbe dovuto distruggermi.

Ora sono qui, steso su questo prato sotto le stelle che brillano nell’immenso buio dello spazio" pensò Vegeta. Si voltò verso Freezer che stava languidamente sdraiato su un fianco. "Ora sei tu che insegui me per avere un briciolo del mio amore. Ho avuto la mia vendetta".

Freezer dimenò lentamente la coda e socchiuse gli occhi, pensando: "Quando ha imparato il teletrasporto non avrei mai immaginato che l’avrebbe utilizzato per farsi inseguire. Come non avrei mai pensato che sarei diventato l’amante di uno scimmione sposato con una insulsa terrestre", allungò la mano e gli accarezzò il petto. Guardò il principe dei saiyan negli occhi, le proprie iridi vermiglie brillavano.

"Cerchi lacrime nei miei occhi? Non le troverai, le ho asciugate e ho scacciato il rimpianto" pensò Vegeta, Freezer gli si mise di sopra e lo bloccò per i polsi. L’ex-mercenario lo ribaltò e lo bloccò a terra. "Non sono più sepolto da dubbi e rimorso. Attendevo il giorno in cui le nostre strade si sarebbero nuovamente incrociate e sarei stato abbastanza forte".

Freezer tentò di colpirlo con una testata, Vegeta la evitò e ricambiò con un bacio con foga, Freezer gli insinuò la lingua in bocca e lui gli morse il labbro a sangue. Freezer ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi e gli graffiò i fianchi, Vegeta utilizzò le ginocchia per allargargli le gambe.

Freezer socchiuse gli occhi e lo ribaltò nuovamente, Vegeta gli accarezzò il bassoventre e con l’altra mano parò la gomitata diretta al suo viso. Freezer sobbalzò, sentendo l’altro che lo penetrava e fece scivolare fuori il suo membro, strusciandolo con furia contro il saiyan, eccitandolo a sua volta. "Sono felice e devo ringraziare me stesso, se fosse dipeso da te sarei nel mio letto a piangere" pensò.

Freezer cercò di arrivare ai suoi glutei e Vegeta gli afferrò entrambe le mani, strusciava il bacino a sua volta. Freezer si liberò le mani.

«Possibile che tu non voglia proprio lasciarmi in pace? Potrei pensare che è una persecuzione» scherzò il principe dei saiyan.

Freezer gli soffiò languidamente all’orecchio: «Come se ti dispiacesse», scese la testa e gli morse con foga la spalla, fino a farlo sanguinare. Vegeta si aggrappò alla sua schiena, graffiando la sua pelle pallidissima, l’altro aveva iniziato a fargli dei succhiotti sul corpo abbronzato coperto da cicatrici.

"Agl’inferi non ho fatto altro che pensare a lui: al suo profumo, al suo respiro e ai suoi occhi. Dannazione, pensavo che uccidendolo avrei smesso di desiderarlo.

Ora lo sento, voglio che sia mio" pensò Freezer, facendo una smorfia. "So che c’è un motivo per cui ci siamo conosciuti e so che è più importante di ogni mio tentativo passato di spegnere la tua luce".

L’odore di sangue si mischiava a quello di terra e sudore.

"Sono felice e so che questo ti rende triste. Volevi rimanessi dipendente e, invece, ora sei tu che non riesci a dimenticarmi" pensò Vegeta, Freezer lo afferrò per i fianchi. Freezer lasciò che lo penetrasse, continuando a strusciarsi contro di lui.

«Su, fammi vedere come usi bene quella coda» lo spronò Vegeta, ansimando, muovendosi dentro Freezer con delle spinte sempre più a forti, per andare più a fondo possibile.

"So che dietro quella maschera fredda e dura si nasconde qualcuno che è in grado di prendere fuoco. Ti sei sempre circondato di potere e di lusso, ma tu sei come me. Hai vissuto sperimentando solo: sofferenza, dolore, odio, disprezzo, umiliazione.

Sai cosa significa guardare negli occhi un uomo che ti supplica “non uccidermi” e tu lo devi fare perché è un ordine. Per me eri tu, colui che ha ucciso tutta la sua stirpe, per te erano le divinità o tuo padre.

Entrambi siamo stati umiliati da quella terza classe di Kakaroth" pensò. Freezer lo penetrò a sua volta, utilizzando la coda.

"Tutta l'amarezza è passata. Voglio solo farti comprendere che nessun altro può darti ciò che posso darti io" pensò, cercando con la punta della sua coda di andare a premere le zone più erogene. 

Vegeta scivolò fuori da lui, venendo, Freezer venne a sua volta, ma continuò a prenderlo con la coda fino a vederlo abbandonarsi esausto. Nel frattempo avevano continuato a baciarsi, mozzandosi il fiato a vicenda, graffiandosi e mordendosi. I loro corpi erano ricoperti di segni e di tagli pulsanti.

"Dalle sue labbra non sentirò mai un mi dispiace, ma non mi interessa. Non ne ho bisogno, ho già tutto quello che posso desiderare" pensò Vegeta, dicendogli: «Penso che questo sia il meglio che possiamo avere dalla vita».


	24. Good boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> DRAGON BALL Frieza /Vegeta Bdsm – chocking  
> Warning: double-penetration; tail penetration; light bdsm; dom/sub.

Good boy

La cella era illuminata da qualche candela smozzicata, le cui fiammelle si riflettevano sulle sbarre della cella e sulle catene che tenevano legato, oltre che appeso, il principe dei saiyan.

Quest’ultimo si divincolava, gemendo, scalciando, i muscoli delle sue braccia erano tesi e la coda del changelling lo penetrava in assalti decisi, dandogli degli impulsi di puro piacere.

«Fanculo!» gridò il saiyan, gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri a fiamma. Se non mi togli ‘quella roba’ e non mi fai venire, finirò per creparci

Freezer ghignò, accarezzando il cockring che gli teneva bloccato il membro, dicendogli: «Solo io… posso dire quando puoi venire».

Vegeta gorgogliò, le labbra secche e in fiamme sporte, mosse ancora più furiosamente il bacino, permettendo all’altro di penetrarlo sempre più a fondo, andandogli istericamente incontro.

«Se ti comporti bene, potrei anche decidere di liberarti» disse Freezer, accarezzando il colare da cane che il principe indossava, gemello a quello più piccolo assicurato alla sua coda da scimmia, nessun altro capo di vestiario.

Vegeta ghignò, vedendo che faceva scivolare fuori la sua coda e, boccheggiando, lo implorò: «Fottimi».

«Sei così scurrile» brontolò Freezer, ma lo penetrò con un colpo secco utilizzando un vibratore. Vegeta gemette, sentendo l’altro impostarlo al massimo della velocità e lasciò ricadere le gambe.

"Devo venire" pensò il saiyan, con le lacrime agli occhi. Freezer fece scivolare fuori il suo membro e lo penetrò a sua volta, Vegeta gridò.

Freezer affondò le unghie nelle carne dei fianchi e iniziò a muoversi avanti e indietro dentro di lui.

«Io sono solo… mnhaaa… aaah… sincero. Tu sei marcio e pervertito dentro… Io almeno lo esterno… AAAH». Vegeta si ritrovò a urlare, le lacrime scendevano copiose lungo il suo viso.

Freezer ne afferrò una col dito e se la portò alle labbra, leccandola avidamente e ribatté: «Sei ingiusto, io mi prendo solo cura di te».

Vegeta era stretto, ma umido di umori e sempre più facile da assaltare.

«Hai bisogno di un po’ di disciplina» lo rimproverò Freezer e gli avvolse il collo con la coda, stringendo abbastanza da fargli mancare il fiato, ma senza soffocarlo.

"Quante ora è che andiamo avanti? Che mi umilia e mi punisce? Da quanto tempo è che ormai mi piace e non vedo l’ora? Divento umido e voglioso appena mi ritrovo legato e basta un tocco per far sciogliere ogni mia resistenza. Sono come creta nelle sue mani, desideroso solo di essere manipolato" pensò Vegeta. Implorò: «Per favore posso venire, mio signore?».

«Vuoi venire per me?» si sentì domandare. "Oh sì, kami! Non resisto più!" pensò, non riuscendo più a parlare, il collare premeva sul suo pomo d'Adamo.

Freezer lo liberò e Vegeta si liberò, con un ululato soffocato, mentre il suo corpo veniva scosso dalle ultime scariche di piacere. Freezer gli accarezzò la testa, scompigliandogli i capelli mori e disse: «Brava, scimmietta».


End file.
